Fanged Guardian
by Fanimation Danimation
Summary: An oath made in blood. Innocence guarded by evil. Gaia would burn before he allowed that life to perish. To watch from afar and keep his identity a secret. Until reality hit. An old enemy has awakened. And that enemy wants the very thing he vowed to protect. Promises be damned. "Friends forever, right Wolfie?" The child had asked. "Forever is an imaginary word, human." *Sum inside*
1. Prologue

**A/N: Sup Peeps&Peepets! Just one of the many new stories I've been working on. I'm not going to make any excuses about why I haven't been updating. I wasn't sick, injured, busy with anything important, etc... I just didn't feel like writing. I'm one of those people who write when inspiration hits. **

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy or its characters doesn't belong to me. I'm just playing with them :)**

**WARNING: Coarse language, Violence/Gore, Possible Lemons, Limes, Yaoi. - This warning is for the entire story. I won't put a warning on every chapter, because I feel like that ruins surprises in stories. Problem? Go cry about it somewhere else. -**

**Since I have the full summary on Ao3, I thought, why not put it here. SO, here she is...**

***Full Summary***

**_An oath made in blood. Innocence guarded by evil. Gaia would burn before he allowed that life to perish. To watch from afar and keep his identity a secret. Until reality hit. An old enemy has awakened. And that enemy wants the very thing he vowed to protect. Promises be damned. "Friends forever, right Wolfie?" The child had asked. "Forever is an imaginary word, human."_**

**_*Additional*_**

**_They have been unsealed after centuries of isolation, damnation, and punishment. It is time for revenge. A time to kill. Human existence and Gaia, herself, are in danger. Sides will be chosen. Good vs Evil. Dark vs Light. They would make Gaia pay for her betrayal. Weep, she will, as her precious humans die. Die, she must, to fill the emptiness inside._**

**_No one is foolish enough to stand in their way...except Him._**

**READ. REVIEW. ENJOY.**

* * *

Prelude

She staggered through the arctic weather. White substance caked over ground, hazardous to those who dared travel its path. Winter was early. Cheeks bitten numb and puffed lips nearly raw, she disregarded self-preservation, soul set to accomplish her reasons for coming so far. In her current condition, determining rather her actions were selfless or selfish, she knew it would pay off in the long run. What would she get in return? Death. Yes, the chilled skeleton of Death's fingers will guide her to the Lifestream. Or damn her to the Netherlands. Such a fate was inevitable. Ever since the decision of betrayal was planned, she knew at the end of her road, her lover would stand ready to scythe her life. But, with death came its brethren. Life. The ending of her days will spare another. Caressing her enlarged belly. For her death, she would save the precious life brewing inside her.

Scaling the slanted mountain, she chanted a marathon of mental encouragements. She refused to turn back now. The preparations made for this moment would not be in vain. Persuading her personal Turk to take her to Nibel was difficult. There were many weeks of tension and sharp arguments. Only after agreeing to let him join her, did the stress of the topic crease. Even so, she still caught the reluctance in his maroon eyes. He wanted her to stay. Wanted her to forget and continue on like before. Her conscious wouldn't let her. Not when her unborn child would suffer. For her limitless sins and appalling crimes, she would atone for her dishonorable deeds, by giving her child the freedom that would be robbed from him at birth.

Each step agonizing, she glanced down. It felt as if knives stabbed into her booted feet. Every inhale was like swallowing acid. At this rate, she wouldn't make it. Estimating the hours before frostbite would began to take its course. She didn't have long.

Maybe... Maybe it was for the best. Dying here in the high altitudes, with each hour amplifying the icy climate. She wouldn't have to suffer the consequences and her child wouldn't be damned to a fate as nothing but a subject with a serial number. The longer she regarded the thought, the more it perfumed itself as sweet victory. Imagining her lover's screwed face as he observed her vacant body. The child within her womb bereft of life. One expression would dominate his features. Frustration. Such a bittersweet win over the man she couldn't help but love.

_Grrrr_

A warning growl. Her void was refilled with hope.

Centuries of scripters, faded and frayed with age. The knowledge burnt to memory. She anticipated this moment. Practiced it in front of the mirror. She would coax the aid from the one she wished. Confidence and surety crystal in her vocals. Her objective would be crossed off the list. Her child would have a place in the future. The child would be protected. Fed. Happy. Possessing integrity and a coherent aspect on life. Missing the atrocious lessons that would make him an oddity. A monster.

What else could a mother ask for?

Unfortunately. Things didn't quite work out like orchestrated. But, that was the risk in planning. That things could go left. Unplanned. Random. Spiraling through the unknown.

During her musing, a significant fact evaded her. Foolish on her part and could ruin her already slim chances of help. With difficulty she tried lowering her body, but getting her frozen limbs to kneel, was like trying to mold solid stone in the ways of putty. When dealing with this ancient being respect was a necessity. Submission was absolute. A ferocious gnarl from the invisible being left her paralyzed. In dear need to repair what had been damaged, she bowed her head. Body vulnerable. The message was clear.

The option of life or death was no longer her own.

"What a bold human you are," her heart leapt as the satiny words brushed the back of her neck, "I do appreciate the originality though." Body trembling. She resisted the compelling urge to look up. This was real. It was happening. She'd admit, there was a part of her-though pea size-that doubted this being to be true. There were many a myths. Fables told by dozens. But here, in the flesh, was that legend. Living. Breathing. The being's presence was great. Heavy. With an arrogant demand of obedience. How had she not felt this sooner?

Just as the pressure of the aura became unbearable, it dimmed. Radiating heat gone. Along with the exhales against her neck.

Unhurriedly she turned. Glowing eyes focused on her, unblinking. She could barely make out the figure untouched by moonlight. Unnerved, she clasped her hands together. Desperately seeking warmth.

"You bear no offering," the being commented, noticing her empty hands.

That was her cue.

"Forgive this pitiful human, dear Great one," taking barely a second to breathe warmth over her hands, "I've come not to sacrifice or seek revenge...but for protection..." Her words faded on her lips, as a haughty laugh exploded into the air.

...

The silence that followed, helped stress her nerves. It was absurd uttering such a request. Giving the type of character the ancient being was. She basically asked one of Gaia's iniquitous creations to safeguard its counterpart.

"Bold, pitiful, and _foolish_." Rather if this amused or annoyed the being remained a mystery. Praying that the offer would be taking into consideration. All there was left for her to do was wait. Patience was a virtue. Time, however, wasn't a luxury she had much of. "Tell me human, why would I waste time doing such a thing?" Air suddenly serious, she knew her answer would make or break everything.

Shoving back the hindering doubt forming like cancer, she braved the challenge of locking eyes with the unearthly being. "Because," rubbing at her belly for comfort, "I can release you from this prison." Some would think her haste in this decision. In a way, she was. There was a reason the creature was chained and caged. Forever trapped to these lands, away from any form of life. Those who knew the creature's origin were well informed. Which was why she cringed at Gaia's disapproval. She felt it in striking waves. A spanking hand upon a wrongful child. She wouldn't turn back now. This was for her child. Making this the only option.

An unreadable expression lit the piercing eyes.

Her own unwavering. Only for her heart to accelerate as the creature advanced. Licks of flesh revealed inch-by-inch. Recorded in books was the creature's beast form. Massive and intimidating. Never had anyone caught a glimpse of its human form.

What an exceptional sight the creature was.

His nostrils flared. Watching him inhale deeply, she couldn't help but become wary. A low growl had her shielding her swollen belly.

"Cetra," the being spat, "Gaia's beloved children. Why would the same ones who damned me to this hell, _unchain_ me from it?" Circling around her, she couldn't stop her body from tensing.

"Like I told you...I need your protection..."

"And who's to say, I wouldn't slay you after my release?"

Insides clutching. She fought to keep a leveled head. Easier said than done though. With her inner fears spoken from off the creature's lips, the impulse to flee grew ten fold. A pressure kicked from within, bumping into her hand. It was the reminder she needed. This wasn't about her. Rubbing the spot that had been hit, she sent her thanks.

"You won't," his distinctive brow raised, "not when you're under Blood Oath." She watched the same brow narrow, its twin following after. When the creature said nothing, she added, "I came to you, because I knew you to be the best choice. But, don't be fool enough to think you are my only choice." A lie easily spoken. Something the great beast didn't have to know.

She could almost see the wheels in his head turning, trying to decide what to do. Spend the rest of his immortality enslaved to Nibel lands, or roam free under a blood oath, promising to follow her commanded bidding.

"Very well, human," stepping toward her, she fought hard against the flinch. If he noticed, which she knew he did, he didn't waste words commenting. "You wish for my protection, then I shall give it."

Relief flooded her in an instant.

He sliced a thin line across his palm with a sharp fingernail. Moving toward her to mimic the action, she took hold of his wrist. Cheeks draining of blood.

"Wait," staring at him up close, she felt a small bout of lightheadedness. He was darkness wrapped in a beautiful frame. The worse kind of evil. "This isn't your...traditional Blood Oath." Giving him no chance to speak, she pulled out a crystal. It was shaved down enough to wear as a necklace or earring. Crystals were more rare than pure materia, made from nothing but Gaia's inner essence. She had come across it at Icicle, while on break with a few other scientists. She told herself she'd never use it. But, how did that saying go, 'Never say never'. "When I asked for protection, I wasn't talking about myself specifically," glancing at her belly, she gave it a soothing rub.

"Hm, I see."

At his words, she looked back up. With a fiery glare only a mother or mother-to-be possessed, she demanded, "You are to protect this child, even if it somehow caused you your life. No if's, and's, or but's!" No longer worried about disrespecting the great beast, "But, you are to do so in secret...he can never know you." The last part was maybe a bit to much, but she knew her child would be safe. The only thing to harm him, would be the beast itself. She wasn't going to risk that. "Do you accept?"

Everything was land out on the table.

He looked none to pleased. Especially with the way she spoke to him. There was a minute of silence, before he spoke. "I do."

Nodding. She lifted the crystal to her lips. Gently whispering a prayer into the object. She was not a full Cetra, nor was she half. She was just enough to get the job done. Feeling the spirit energy of Gaia flow through her, she held it out so the beast could drop the crimson fluid over it. It glowed brightly as the blood seeped inside, the crystal absorbing every last drop. How could such a phenomenal sight hold such a dark meaning? She was taking her unborn child out of one damned future, to only place him into another. Well, at least she chose one of the lesser evils. The glow faded into a dim light.

Incomplete.

"Once my child is born, I will do the same with his life-force." Accomplishing what she traveled this long way to do, she turned to leave.

"When?"

Looking over her shoulder, she patted her belly, "Soon," any day now, to be exact, "came to Midgar Slums, when the burn of freedom finds you. There, you'll find the child and crystal, from then on, his fate rest in your hands." Continuing on, after he gave a nod of understanding.

Peering over her shoulder once more, she found the great beast nowhere in sight. Just like that time before. A time where she doubted herself, but now knew the beast to be true. Grinning softly, she whispered the last words she'd ever get to utter toward the magical being.

"Farewell, old friend..."

* * *

**Good? Bad? Kickass!?**

**Hope ya' enjoyed Cookies&Creamers!**

**CHOW**


	2. Guardianship

Chapter 1: Guardianship

He knew nothing of this era.

Various heights of concrete structures lined on either sides of stone paths. Energy trapped within glass and plastics, emitting different shades and intensities of light. He found himself stopping numerous times to stare at odd contraptions. Watching as humans exchanged green papers for items, food, and unique gadgets. A few humans had called out to him, showing him things displayed on wooden counter-tops. Offering them for sly prices and many things he didn't understand.

The beast had arrived at Midgar a few months after feeling a scorching burn. The burn of freedom. He was pleased that the female half-breed had been truthful. Getting to Midgar had been quite the challenge though. Evolution had morphed the world he once knew. Traveling across sea on a massive vessel was one of the major changes. A ship many had called it. Never had he done such a thing. He could still feel the phantom tingles the experience brought. It was rather extraordinary.

Midgar was an anomal all in itself. Where the sky was clear in multiple territories, it was unavailable here, hidden by a thick cover of gloom. A potent stench clogging his nose. Fierce and familiar. Something bitter had came over him once he realized what it was. Gaia's blood. Or rather what the ignorant humans chose to believe, this substance they renamed; Mako.

How ironic! The planet had believed it would be him who'd slay her, but instead, it was her little _darlings_. The beast found the predicament humorous.

Following the tug on his soul, he found himself below plate. Midgar Slums. The name was fitting for such an unsanitary environment. Adjusting the hood of his cloak, he maneuvered through the crowd. Walking down a deserted alley, a door to his right creaked open. Fingers stretched, prepared to snatch life, he waited.

"Freedom is sweet, is it not?"

The beast tilted its head at the wary question. It seemed to be a code. Not amused, a rumbled stirred in his chest. He hadn't the patience for silly human games. Judging by the sharp tugs, what he came for was inside. Ignoring the ever accelerating heart on the other side, he slammed the flimsy door open, sending the human tumbling backwards. Searching the dowdy room, he spotted the tiny human laying on a fluffy camel quilt. A faint glow rested on the miniature human's chest. The beast knew without having to see it. The crystal. Or rather, his leash.

Quick taps of a pair of feet and the forgotten human was blocking his way. Clawed fingers flexed. It slipped the beast's mind how irksome humans could be.

"Wai-Wait!" The wrinkly human squeaked, fear and uneasy radiating from his skin. "There are instructions Miss-"

Palm covering the aged face, he shoved him aside, continuing his short journey. He cared not for instructions. No being, especially someone so inferior, commanded his person. He came for the dwarf. He'll take the dwarf. He'll leave with the dwarf. It was as simple as that.

Azure connected with chartreuse.

The tiny human beamed. "Your spirit recognizes my own," his voice detonated a joyous reaction. The little human giggled, screaming his bubbly reply. Body wiggling. Feet kicking and arms reaching.

Of all his centuries of life, he had never dealt with a human so small. Observing the fussing creature, he gave the human his hand. Head once more tilting, his eyes squinted as tiny lips clamped around his middle finger. Was it trying to eat his finger? Gums applying and releasing pressure made him think so. Ripping his limb away, he turned away from the displeased dwarf.

"You," the older human jumped, not expecting to be addressed, "what is the meaning of this?" Raising his spit coated finger, he frowned. Did the tiny human require the flesh of his own? The beast had heard of cannibalism. If he remembered correctly, such an act was high treason. No matter. He had snatched his fair share of victims before his imprisonment.

"I-I believe the child's teething...sir."

He allowed the aged human to close the distance between them. Eyes never straying as the wrinkled man placed a blue-gray ring into the smaller human's hands. The item immediately going into the toothless mouth.

"What is this _teething_ you speak of?"

The beast reached for the circular object, pulling it away from the tiny human. Not to longer after did the dwarf began to express his gall. Before the first cry could tear through the calm, the beast surrendered, only to pull the object away again.

"If I may be so bold, sir, as to speak a word of advice..." The aged human hesitated, silently asking for permission to speak freely.

"You may," he muttered nonchalantly, too fascinated by the dwarf's reactions.

The aged human remained silent. Probably not expecting him to grant his request. "Um, well, for starters..._provoking_ the child will result in negative affects on your journey," the beast nodded, witnessing the tiny human's agitation increase. Tapping the ring on the dwarf's lips, he snorted as the human quickly latched on. "As for teething, it's nothing serious, his teeth are just erupting. Expect some fussing here and there, as well as drool."

At the word drool, he glanced at his dried finger. Thoughts of strapping the dwarf's mouth shut seemed to be a good idea. How could the little human drool if its mouth was closed?

Eyeballing the tiny human, who's eyes seemed glued to him. He reached down, curling his fingers around the small body. Holding the dwarf at arms length, he studied the creature. So fragile. It wouldn't take much for him to crush the body. To snuff its life. Trailing azures over the dwarf's features, he for the first time took in the oddity of the human's appearance.

Silver locks and sharp feline-like eyes.

What had that half-breed done to the tiny human?

The body secured in his hands kicked and bounced. Petite hands clutched around the drool covered ring, the dwarf gave him another toothless smile, giggling and chirping. Leaning in, the beast sniffed at the plump belly. Every human had their own distinctive smell. After catching a whiff of the older human, who smelled like herbs, he wanted to etch the smaller human's scent to memory.

Pineapple merged with watermelon. A pleasant tropical smell.

Fortunately for the tiny creature, he was to protect him. In any other circumstance, he would have devoured the dwarf. Too long it had been since he smelled such a mouthwatering human.

"You don't necessarily need _all_ your limbs, do you?" The uttered query earned him happy coos.

The beast was disturbed by the-once again-forgotten human. A wool bag was being filled. Four plastic containers with rubber tops stood out to him. When he asked what they were, he received a perplexing answer. Apparently, the cloudy liquid came from a woman's bosom. It was supposedly food. He doubted the tiny human would wish to consume it. The beast had smelled the liquid, nose scrunching, before shoving it back into the bag. There were other items. Quizzing the aged human on each.

He had spent a few minutes watching the aged human demonstrate how to carry the little human. Burping, feeding, and changing its waste catcher were additional lessons. The beast couldn't help but be irritated. He hadn't known the tiny human would be so dependent on him. Holding the dainty body close to him was already strange. He almost began to regret his decision. Almost. The beast kept in mind that the little human would age out of life one day. Then, he would be free. Truly free.

"Mister, sir?"

The beast had grown use to the aged human. Even more so, when he graciously put the drooling creature to sleep. Azures hadn't blinked once. The desire to learn the technique strong.

"Speak, human!" He snapped after nothing was said. Yes, he was use to the human, but still didn't like him enough not to slay him.

"Yes, yes!" Snapping into action, the wrinkled human handed over a leather book. "Ms. Crescent wishes deeply that the child is gifted this on his thirteenth birthday," the human breathed, "she also requested that you remember the oat-"

A snarl ripped from the beast, silencing the human at once. He didn't need reminding of such things. As long as the force remained tugging on his soul, he would forever remember his oath. No matter how injurious his being, he was as humans would say, '_a man of his word_'.

"If that is all..." Leaving an opening, he turned when the wrinkled human said nothing.

He had learned all he could from the older human. It was now time to depart.

"Oh! I nearly forgot," the aged human exclaimed, scurrying across the room. "Ms. Crescent had a feeling she knew where you would go," a hand sized bag made of thick material was placed in the beast's hand, "there's enough silver and gold coins, with a roll of gil that should last till you get to Rocket Town." Crinkled eyes peered at the sleeping human. The beast could see the attachment reflecting through the human's eyes. "Care for him well..."

"Concern yourself with business other than my own, human."

With nothing left to exchange, the beast left the room. Shielding the tiny human with a sand brown blanket and readjusting his onyx cloak, he began the long journey ahead.

His guardianship started now.

* * *

**A/N: Wasn't expecting such an early update, huh? Go ahead and tell the truth ;D**

**It's not much, but it'll get longer. Scouts honor! I just wanted to set everything up.**

**Hope I'm keeping your interest :)**

**CHOW**


	3. Baby And The Beast

Chapter 2: Baby And The Beast

The beast always found traveling with companions troublesome. He was a beast of solitude, who enjoyed bloodshed and thrived at murder. To constantly fret and keep surveillance over another was laughable. Those who he had tolerated, or braved his presence, discovered quickly that he wasn't of the nurturing types. There was no obligation, nor was there a law that stated, those who adventured alongside him needed protection. If they didn't possess the skills to fend for themselves, they wouldn't survive. No matter if the person was weak or strong, each were well into their years of adulthood. He knew how to deal with people of matured age.

It was a different song and dance, when dealing with someone only a few months into life.

As the days passed and Midgar became nothing but a speck in the distance, agitation aroused in the beast. The tiny human had awaken and brought the power of seven hells. Resounding wails and foul smells. Using the knowledge learned, he had shoved the rubber part of the plastic container into the dwarf's mouth. Other times, he cleaned the human's bottom. If the dwarf wasn't drinking, soiling countless garments, or excessively drooling. The little human was in his face yelping nonsense. Many times he ordered the jiggling dwarf to sleep. Each command was ignored.

Dark thoughts consumed his mind. The side of him that new no bounds, coaxed him to crush the binding crystal, and slice the human in halve. Consequences for such actions would be dear, he would no doubt survive. Though, it'd probably take a few decades for him to completely heal. When those thoughts invaded, he'd always counter them with thoughts of how short human life was.

He had been traveling for a week, when he stumbled upon a cottage. The dwarf had become restless, after altering between sleeping against his shoulder and hard ground, the beast knew a breather was needed.

Sniffing the scents lingering around the property, he widen his reach in sound. Smoked meat and low chatter. The beast wasn't looking forward to meeting any more humans. Right on cue, the dwarf whimpered, face digging into the crook of his neck.

The choice was made.

Grabbing the sloped door handle, he pulled, then pushed. The wooden door gave a small squeak, alerting the owner inside. A startled gasp and scuttered movement. Eyes adjusting to the change in light, he focused on two middle-aged humans. A woman cowered behind a man who pointed a long steel object at him. It caught his attention. Whatever it was, it was meant to harm.

"We don' got anythin' worth taken, feller," the steel object _clicked_, "me and my Maddie here don' want no trouble, so I reckon you go w'on."

Pulling his eyes away from the device, "I'm in need of your home," he stared down beaver brown orbs.

"I can't help with no funny business, now do as I tell'ya an' get!"

Azures hardened. "You shall assist me with my ward, or I'll strip your worthless carcass down to the bone," he snapped, a growling building in his throat.

A whimper. Distressed and irked.

The beast ignored the humans and their silver toy, moving through the small home, he placed his bundle on a wooden table. Feline chartreuse looked to him, as if waiting for the beast to erase the pain. Reaching his hand down, he allowed the dwarf to suckle on his middle finger. Aware of the rigid humans behind him, he turned to address the situation.

"He has been suffering from this human growth called teething," which was still odd to the beast, "you are capable of creasing his pain, yes?"

The couple stared. Flabbergasted. They shared glances, trading whispered words that was-unknowingly to them-heard by the beast. He was not pleased by the few lines of slander. Out of the two, the woman was more willing to help. Her rust colored eyes peering at the dwarf.

"May I?" She instinctively knew to move slow, brushing off the warnings hissed by the man, "I've takin' care of my fair share of lil' ones."

His response was to step aside. When the carmine haired human was close enough, he withdrew his finger from the dwarf's mouth. The little human gave a few sounds of protest, before noticing the new face.

Seeing that his main problem was being taking care of, he rummaged through the wool bag. Doing an item count, he sat the four plastic containers in front of him. Staring. Three were drained, while one laid half empty. By tonight it would be gone too. He'd need more of the liquefied food.

His sights snapped onto the woman.

"Female," he called out, gaining both hers and the man's attention.

"My wife's name ain't _Female_, it's Maddie, ya'hear."

The beast glared at the man. He didn't appreciate the tone being used. Too disrespectful. Did the human not know him? Of his status? His legend? He'd tear that wagging tongue out and swallow it whole.

"You hush now, Willy," the woman jumped in, halting any argument. "What else can I help you with?"

He could tolerant this woman. She was aiding him with the dwarf and using a well-known respectful voice. The human she was coupled with on the other hand... He noticed the man hadn't put the steel object down, though he no longer had it aimed. Pushing the thoughts aside, his gaze fell on the calmed dwarf.

"I have need of your inner fluids."

"...Excuse me?"

"The substance from your breast."

It was there, the man intercepted. "Now wait c'here, feller," chest puffed, with his grip tightening on the object, "don't go spewin' yur perverted needs onto my Maddie!" The object was once again aimed, "I ain't gonna tolerant that kindda-"

"Willy!"

The beast had a sudden urge to chew on the man's throat. He hadn't the slightless clue what frizzled the human, but he wasn't going to take much more of that blunt disrespect. But taking the male's life would definitely lead to him swiping the female's. It would be counterproductive.

"The child needs _breast milk_," the woman whispered-hissed.

A pregnant pause.

"Well shucks, Maddie, how was I suppose to kno' he been askin' for yur milk? The feller talks stranger than 'na chocobo underwater."

He tuned the couple out. Resuming his count on items. He had enough waste catchers and wet sheets of paper to last the rest of this month. The blanket and other cloth materials could be washed here. The dwarf's food, breast milk, if rationed correctly, could last a week or two. The beast couldn't be positive. The little human seemed to have a tigerish appetite.

Eyes shifting over his map. He guesstimated the days it would take to get to Rocket Town. His current location was only a few miles away from Junon. There, he'd take a ship to get to Costa Del Sol. He drew blanks after that. Sol wasn't a familiar place. On the way to Midgar, he had cut through Nibel, wandering through Gold Saucer, before ending up on a ship to Junon.

The beast spent the rest of his time planning.

Every now and then, he'd glance over to the female and dwarf. The little human yipping and yapping in his uncommunicative way. The woman answering back in a whinny voice. It gave him pause. The man had finally settled down, though that interesting silver object was always within reach.

He'd refused the food offered. The beast preferred red, raw, and runny meat. Not that he needed much to consume. It was uncommon for him to eat more than once or twice a month.

Hours had gone. The sun already set.

In the beast's hands was the intriguing silver object. It resembled two metal poles merged together, with polished wood fastened to the back. Peeking down the dark holes, he fingered a little switch near the end of the steel.

"Shiva!" His evening's entertainment was snatched away. "You touched in the head, boy? This thing'll take yur skull there clean off." The male human scolded.

Boy? "I've surpassed your greatest ancestor in mind, body, and soul." He blustered.

There was an argument waiting to break. The two had made sure to stay away from each other. Making sure their eyes didn't accidentally meet. Conversation was held to a minimum. Or more like, the beast ignored the male human's existence. Only bothering-at times-to answer the woman, when she grew curious about a few things. After the beast made it clear that he and the dwarf were staying for the night, the male human had picked a permanent corner.

A sudden heat upon his foot, dragged the beast's gaze downward.

"Is it not pass your bedtime?"

A high laugh erupted from the figure below. The silver-haired dwarf bounced and tugged on his pants leg. What did the noise box crave now? Staring for a few minutes, his arms crossed. With precise coordination he lifted the leg the dwarf sat on. Balancing the tiny human, he swayed the stretched limb from side-to-side. Azures fixed on the sniggering body.

He barely registered the brown-eyed human going back to his corner.

The beast found himself in a one-sided conversation. The dwarf chatting his ears off, even so, he faithfully listened to every non-word.

"He's gorgeous."

The ancient being glimpsed at the middle-aged woman. She had been watching them for a while now. Her lips taped in a gentle smile. He ignored her for the most part. Allowing her the simple act. The beast's form of gratitude for helping with the tiny human.

A snort escaped him. The swaying had lured the dwarf to sleep. Leg still stretched, suspended in the air, he gazed at the slumbering body on his limb. Such an odd creature. Appearance and personality wise. During their journey putting Midgar behind them, the beast-when in a tolerable mood-found himself wishing for actual words to come out the dwarf's mouth. He wanted to swim through the tiny human's brain. What did the little human think, when he saw certain things in the world? Did he realize that the being cradling him was beyond the realms of humanity? Was he aware that he, himself, was beyond humanity?

He was not one to voluntarily succumb to curiosity. Yet, he found himself experiencing the uncharacteristic trait.

"If you mind me askin'," the woman seemed to shy away, when his eyes met hers, "what's his name?"

The beast wasn't expecting such a simple question. What was the dwarf's name? He had failed to ask back in Midgar. Looking at the silver whips of hair attached to the tiny human's head, he scooped the little body up. Holding the dwarf out for the woman to take, he rose, moving toward the wooden table. Taking the leather book, he opened it.

"Sephiroth Crescent."

Question now answered, he sat in the darkest corner. Becoming one with the shadow. Crescent. The last name brought an old memory to the surface. A little girl from long ago.

_"Hi, I'm Lucrecia Crescent. Who're you?"_

_"Your reaper if you don't leave me be, human." He sat propped against a tree, ignoring the little brunette swaying in her sundress._

_"You have lots of booboos," she pointed at the slashes on his face and large crimson patch at his side, "I have one too, see?" Lifting her dress, she pointed at the bandage on her upper thigh._

_He needed rest if his wounds were to heal swiftly. "Be gone, human! I have no need of your presence." His roar startled the human girl._

_"You're a meanie," she pouted, "my gran-gran's a meanie too. But mommy says it's because of built up gas. Do you have gas too, mister?"_

The beast pulled away from the distant memory. He hadn't seen that human since. Sighing through his nose, he let his lids close.

* * *

"Is there no limit to your defecation?"

Hours after leaving the cottage with the dwarf's belly full and well rested, he found himself on the forest floor. Laid out in front of him, the nude human. The beast had traveled a mighty distance, before a wretched odor nearly knocked him into a daze. The tiny human's muscles had been oddly tensed. He thought nothing of it. When the dwarf had relaxed, again, he thought nothing of it. A familiar musk had been coming off the little human. When it only seemed to build with every foot forward, the beast stopped to run his nose over the small body.

It had, once again, shat itself.

Hand locked around both ankles, he pulled the tubby legs into the air. Taking the wet paper to the dwarf's bottom, he wiped the foul waste matter away.

"I forbid you to continue such nonsense," tossing the deflowered papers, he frowned at the cheesing face, "does using me as your servant amuse you?" The dwarf sucked on its fingers, staring at the beast, before releasing low giggles. "You dare mock me, human!" His outburst ignited the full power of the boy's laughter.

He'd been cursed! Never before had a human dare thumb their nose at him. Not even behind his back. Realizing their better, they always held the up most respect for him. With thick underlinings of fear.

The beast had snarled, growled, and threatened the tiny human. Each time, failing to strike terror into the little person. He had to wonder if the dwarf subconsciously knew, not a pinch of harm would be done. Grumbling to himself, he snatched a waste catcher, easing it under and around the plump body. Wrapping the human back up in its blanket, he rested him against his shoulder. The dwarf had no desires to sleep though. Patting its little hand against the beast's cheek, he started up an uncomprehending conversation.

Like last night, the beast listened to every squeal and grunt.

"This breast milk you consume, is it what causes your bowls to move so frequently?" He gave the dwarf time to respond. Glancing at those odd orbs then away. "I'm sure there are other liquids with minerals you can drink. Once we're in Junon, I shall take time out to see."

Their chat lasted a little while longer. A few minutes after, the tiny body went limp. Heart easing into a slower beat. He craved the silence that followed.

It was all still surreal. For centuries he had remained in one place. Stuck forever in a setting of snow and mountains. He had accepted his fate. Knowing Gaia would never set him free. The beast had long prepared for a life of permanent isolation. The fierce zaps and biting whips when he roamed to far from his cage was still fresh in his mind. His sensitive ears had picked up the few shouts and laughter from below. Taunting him with the knowledge that there was indeed life other than his own. He had paced. Slept. And paced some more. Left with nothing but his thoughts.

Condemned for what he was created to be.

Fish and saltwater dominated the atmosphere. He could hear the hustle and bustle coming from the sea village.

Junon.

He saw a few familiar faces. One that stood out was a snaggletooth fisherman. When he had first set foot in the village, the fisherman had took the beast to his home, and feed him plates of seasoned fish. He would tell no false tale. The various dishes had been a treat.

"Hey, buddy!" Said fisherman grinned, waving the beast over.

"Fisher," was his short reply.

"Ah, still enthusiastic as ever," the sarcastic humor went over the beast's head. Leaning his rod against a metal rail, the human went to pat the beast's shoulder, when he finally noticed the bundled blanket. "What's this, buddy?"

Azures sized the man. He discovered long ago, how many faces humans possessed. They were your ally one second and in the next, spearing you through the chest. "Personal property," the clipped answer left no room for curiosity.

Hands held in surrender, the fisherman never lost his smile. "No harm, no harm, buddy." The bronze skinned human established he was no threat. It calmed the beast, but still had him on guard. After a second, the fisherman snapped his fingers, "Ah, you've traveled a long way! How 'bout some grilled salmon?" Grabbing his rod and reeling in his line, he merrily waved for the beast to follow.

"I will have to decline," he would have enjoyed feasting on more tasteful seafood, no more time could be wasted. "I wish to obtain similar substances as breast milk."

The fisherman's smile fell.

His doe eyes scanned over the beast, shifting to the bundled blanket, then back. It wasn't long before a knowing look settled over the bronze skinned man.

"Sure sure, buddy! I'll take you there, come come."

Following behind the fisher, he felt the dwarf stir. The small face pushed into his neck, giving a few groans. It wouldn't be too long before the tiny human woke. The beast hoped he'd wait till they were on the sea skating vessel.

A cry cut sliced through the air.

* * *

**A/N: Another update! I'm feeling pretty proud of myself. Thanks to all my COOKIES&CREAMERS who Reviewed, Followed, and Faved! It's much appreciated :D**

**So, another smooth sailing for the beast and baby. I can't stay away from action for too long, so prepare yourself! *Draws a kickass you-can't-beat-me-blade* :D **

**CHOW**


	4. Heated Surprises

Chapter 3: Heated Surprises

Human.

They wore the title like a badge of honor. They smiled, stood with pride. Yet, died so swiftly. What were the perks of being such a feeble creature? A creature with no sense in direction. A creature who follows what society deems fit. A creature who is blinded by selfish desires. Such simpletions. But, these are Gaia's favorites. These _precious_ creatures. The same ones who were killing her.

Looking at them now. Men. Women. Children. All so easily impressed and just as easily manipulated. Wonder in their eyes, as they conversed among each other. They all smelled of ignorant decisions and naive mistakes. Dictated by chosen religions, cutting down and discriminating against those with different sets of beliefs. It was one way, or no way at all. In their eyes, _no way_ equalled death. Death. Speaking of ending lives. Humans battle for resources that could be shared. What was the title they gave such events? Ah, that's right, war. If land is needed, war. A powerful want for a woman's heart, war. Directions weren't followed accordingly, war. If neither said wished to communicate, war.

War.

It was a human's go to option and usually number one on their list. Why plot to destroy destructive creatures, when in the end they'll do it themselves. Human. War. They went hand-in-hand. Like life and death. It can't be helped really. Fighting was a part of their existence. Trapped within their DNA. They fought in their mother's womb, only to fight once more coming out. They fought to live through daily struggles. Heartbreak. Foes. They even fought themselves, literally.

Human, was their title. War, was their flaw. Their weakness? An ineffective little thing called love. Human. War. Love. Put it together and what do you have? Stupidity.

Meager interjections sounded from his lap. Browsing through the diversified humans, he glanced down, meeting those uncanny chartreuses. Seeing that he captured the beast's attention, Sephiroth gushed his usual gibberish. The beast nodded, looking back toward the other humans.

"Yes, they are pitiful, the entire herd."

Body heat came suddenly from his left. Hackles raised, he cut his hardened azures toward the direction. The beast nearly growled at the saggy faced female. She grinned wide, showing funny looking teeth. He had an urge to lean in close to inspect them. The gums were too pink and the teeth too white.

"Candy?" A vermilion tangible was held out in offering. Azures shifted between it and the elderly woman. "Go on, I have plenty more where that came from."

He took the offering, examining it with a cautious eye. The beast didn't understand its purpose. It felt metallic-like, with a soft smell of fruit. Was it edible then? Or maybe just kept for its fragrant?

"You eat it," the elderly woman instructed, mimicking the gesture of putting something into her mouth. When he went to do as told, she hastily stopped him. "You're a funny one," she chortled, "take the wrapper off first, dear," watching him gleefully.

It took a few seconds to figure out the trick to opening this _candy_. There was little change. Though, it wasn't as smooth as before. The fruit smell intensified. Popping the candy into his mouth, the beast was taken aback by its taste. He hummed, biting down on the crunchy treat.

The elderly woman laughed again, "Yummy, isn't it?" He gave another pleased hum. "They're called strawberry bonbons," she combed through her eggplant bag, handing out another candy, "suck on it this time, let it melt in your mouth."

Nodding, he emptied the second treat into his mouth. "My thanks, elder." He'd been giving many a treats, but never something like this. Strawberry bonbon. The senior human just earned his advocacy.

"Elder? Dear me," the salt and pepper haired elderly was just a bag of giggles, "it's Annasophie Harries, but you can call me Grandma."

"Grandma..." Saying the human title, he waited for a third treat. The one inside his mouth dissolving quickly from the heated saliva.

The beast was granted another. Eagerly reaching for the candy the same time a small one did. A warningly snarl left his lips. Grandma gently scolded Sephiroth, patting his head and pinching his cheek when the dwarf gave a few whimpers. She emitted that same whinny voice, the female human back at the cottage used. Yet again, it gave him pause. Tilting his head, the beast observed the interaction before him.

The dwarf responded well to the tone of voice. Was it something restricted for females? A soothing call mastered by women? The beast was positive it was. He couldn't imagine a male using such a voice.

They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting. Sephiroth adding his two cents every now and then. While Grandma pumped those delightful treats into the beast. For the next three days, they had met at the deck's bench. He hadn't said much, mostly listening to the elder human's stories. Learning just how jolly the woman was. She had a certain wit to her, that made the beast snort in humor. To be honest, it was quite refresher meeting with such a human. Of course, he knew the type of human Grandma was were a rare find.

A tolerable human with delicious treats.

She did not question his many quirks, or dig her nose into business pertaining the dwarf.

Instead, she had taught him a few things about caring for the dwarf. Bringing a significant matter to his attention. The tiny human was prepared to digest solids. It definitely explained the increase in appetite.

He could nearly say he liked Grandma.

Alas, with meetings came partings.

"You take care, dear," Grandma placed in his hand an unopened bag of strawberry bonbons. Bending slightly to pinch at Sephiroth's nose, "And you stay adorable, little one." The tiny human replied with a joyed giggle.

"Farewell, Grandma," head nodding once, he continued, "your existence will not be forgotten."

Exchanging their last words, the beast departed.

Costa Del Sol... Hotter than seven hells, with a mist of sweat lingering on passing bodies. Sun blistering and humid air that was almost suffocating.

He detested Sol already.

* * *

He entered: Butch's Materia Shop. It was quite popular, with reliable items and quality materia. Learning what _materia_ was, was yet another new experience. The beast had to give humans credit. They were rather creative creatures when they wanted to be. Renaming yet another one of Gaia's belongings and deeming it their own. Selfish. Greedy. Arrogant. The words quickly came to mind. Humans had somehow replicated Gaia's crystalized essence, creating an artificial gem; materia. Fake. Unnatural. Stained. Another set of words played through his head.

A husky cream skinned man greeted him. The shop's owner. Butch.

The beast nodded in response. Eyes searching through the strategically placed novelties. A few trinkets had caught his eye. One being a wolf emblem. Its purpose was to be attached to fabric.

On his journey, the beast had learned to check the paper material hanging off items. He had a young human explain to him what the numbers meant. The response he received was simple. Prices. Whatever the price was, he was to give the exact amount. Sometimes plus taxes.

Creative, indeed.

He brought the silver emblem up for a closer inspection. It was sturdy. Steel. Maybe titanium. Pinching the object to test its strength, he nodded in approval. A tiny hand mimicked his, fisting the face of the wolf. "Durable, yes?" He asked the dwarf, who beamed back. Walking toward the counter where the human stood behind, he placed the wolf emblem before him. "How much?" The beast hadn't noticed a price on the object.

Butch smirked. Lifting the emblem delicately into the air. "This," there was a dream-like tone to the human's voice, "this is my greatest souvenir." Caressing the wolf's mouth, the husky human leaned forward. "Believe it or not, this was modeled after its original, that was made of pure gold and a collection of rare gems. The ruthless Daemon of Wrath, Fenrir."

The beast was ready to silence the talkative human, when he paused at the name uttered. Sephiroth had fallen mute.

"You are aware of Fenrir's history?"

The shop keeper gave a haughty chuckle. "Aware? I _know_ the history. And not the silly bedtime stories or the watered down versions either. I know the _real story_ behind the Legend of Terror." Butch stopped, brown eyes shifting around the empty shop. "Its sort of a hush-hush thing, ya'know?" Looking around the shop again, "But, I'll let'cha in on a little something. You know of Mt. Nibel? Of course ya'do, what am I saying! Long ago- I'm talking over centuries, a powerful group of Cetras locked Fenrir away up in those mountains. Some say he died up there, but I know he's alive. Fenrir's immortal! No snow and cold wind are going to take him out."

So, those times _were_ recorded.

"Have mercy, Mr. Stanly!" A dirty blonde exclaimed tiredly, "Can't you go a day without pestering customers with those childish folklores," the woman slapped her towel at the husky man. Turning with a smile, she greeted the beast, eyes twinkling as they fell upon Sephiroth. "Don't mind him, sir. He tells that story to anyone who tries to buy that thing," she said, referring to the silver emblem.

The beast looked between the husky man and slender woman. The historical event was logged, yet, a false tale was told to veil the humans. Why? The shop keeper knew the truth, but the dirty blonde thought it to be nothing more than a fable. The newfound information made his blood heat. How dare someone tarnish his legend!

"Sir?"

"How much?"

The dirty blonde seemed surprised, "You..._still_ want to buy it?"

"How. Much." The beast empathized each word.

A throat was cleared. "I'm sorry, sir. But, it isn't for sale. Like I told you earlier, it's my greatest souvenir and I can't seem to part with it."

Azures iced over. The human dared deny him what he wished. Heated blood began to bubble. The shop's temperature rose. First, he learned of his deflowered legend, with only incompetent humans knowing some truths. Now, one of those humans was refusing him something he wanted.

"It would be in your best interest not defy my request. Otherwise the emblem will be taken, along with your head as _taxes_."

* * *

He placed the slumbering dwarf on the cheap bed. When the tiny human didn't wake, he turned toward the small table. Undoing his cloak, he tossed it over one of the two chairs. Curses! His flesh felt as if it would slide off his bones. The beast was equiped to withstand cold climates.

Running sharp nails through wild locks, he exhaled through his nose. He required a bath. With quick steps, he was inside the wash room. Leaving the door cracked, he slipped off the grimy clothes. Azures caught his reflection. A wolf in human skin. Literally. The beast was never fond of his two legged form. It left him feeling restricted. He'd shift every now and then, but there was no comparison when up against his original form. Gazing at his fleshy form, the beast realized this was the longest he'd ever been in it.

He had almost forgotten what he looked like and the reasons for his cloak.

A maroon diamond-like symbol rested in the center of his forehead. Just underneath his eyelids, charcoal markings with maroon lining the edges, trailed his skin. They started as two vertical lines, before merging into one, stopping just before his chin. The markings circled around his upper arms in a tribal-type manner. Three charcoal edged in maroon slashes, began at his lower hips, curving around to end at the middle of his back. The same slashes-minus one- were placed at his calves, wrist and ankles.

If one were to look closely, they would discover discreet scripters within the charcoal parts of the markings. But, to understand them, one would need to know the ancient tongue of _Gaillian_. The language of Gaia, herself.

Done familiarizing his two-legged form. The beast stepped into the shower. Working the switches till he understood how things operated.

Under the cascading water, he contemplated what he would do, when he arrived at his chosen destination. With little-to-no knowledge on how to care for his ward, he would not be able to care for the dwarf properly. Meaning, he'd have to find someone who could. Grandma? The elderly human was here visiting grandchildren. She was skilled in the profession.

Shaking his head.

No. She was well into age. He recalled the faint smell of death on her skin. Someone younger would be suitable. Perhaps someone with child already. That someone would have to be female. He would need the female human to use that whinny voice, when the dwarf becomes rowdy.

That wasn't all he needed to work out.

_**He can never know you**_

The half-breed's voice echoed through his mind.

It wasn't an impossible task. Not that it was easy either. Showing his face to the dwarf now, wouldn't mean a thing. Humans tended to forget things in their newborn stages. The beast would physically be with Sephiroth, until the day the human could successfully remember his first face. Only then, would the beast disappear into the shadows.

Of course, he knew many things could go wrong. In fact, he was counting on it. Expect the unexpected. That's exactly what the beast was doing.

Shutting off the water. He exited the bathroom. Immediately, being greeted by gibberish. The beast glanced at the dwarf, noticing the almost awe-like expression the tiny human wore.

"You are the third human to behold this form of mine," he stated, "do not think you are privileged though." He would not allow any spoiled behaviors to manifest. The dwarf sucked on his plump fingers, eyes never leaving the nude beast. They stared at one another for a few seconds, before Sephiroth exploded into giggles, while the beast snorted dressing in newly acquired clothing.

Going through bags, he grabbed a round jar and plastic spoon.

Baby food.

The whole ordeal was trying. The dwarf fussed and fiddled, slapping the spoon away or refusing to open his mouth. The beast had sniffed the green mush, checking if it was sour. It wasn't pleasant, but definitely fresh. He didn't understand why the dwarf wasn't eating. He had been sure the tiny human was hungry.

The beast sat, allowing himself to be fussed out by the dwarf. Sephiroth's tiny finger-pointing, face pulling various expressions.

An idea struck the beast. "If you do not wish to eat, then I will," turning the spoon, he slowly move it to his mouth. A loud screech. The beast had the sudden urge to chuckle. It was a strong urge. Clearing his throat, "No? But, I was under the impression you didn't want anything," somber gibberish, "so, you do want the food?"

The dwarf dropped his mouth open, awaiting the green mush he was promised.

A muffled sound escaped the beast.

And no, it wasn't a laugh...

* * *

Mt. Corel.

Back at the tourist centre in Sol, a middle-aged human had tried persuading him to take the travel bus. He would have, if it didn't take two and a half weeks to get to Rocket Town. Yes, he had patience out of this word, but when you add multiple humans, and pack them into a small space. That's where he crossed the line. He was no fool though. He would heed the warning giving. Here, was the home to dozens of monsters. Petrification casting monsters. The beast did not doubt the man. Nor would he be intimidated by senseless creations.

Sephiroth whimpered.

"What?" Turning his head, the dwarf took the opportunity to press their foreheads together. The beast tilted his head slightly, staring into feline-chartreuses. Little hands tapped his cheeks. The human was distressed. He had a feeling he knew why. "Do you sense them?" A small yip. Peering around the abandoned environment, "I sense them as well."

Tuning out the stench of mako from the reactor at the very top of the mountain. Ever step was cautious. Measured. He could smell the rankness flaring off the hidden mutants. If they were intelligent enough to hide, then they were intelligent enough to hunt.

He chuckled.

Beast hunted like prey...

Gradually he pulled the hood to his cloak back. Inhaling. Azures flashed. Sharpened canines glistened. They would regret deeming him easy game.

_Click Click_

So, they finally decided to show themselves. A clawed hand gripped at a concealed hilt at his waist. Yoshiyuki. A slender, four feet katana. Unsheathing the lethal blade, he rolled his shoulder. Its been nearly over a millennium since his last battle. Not that he was doubting his skills, but, giving the cracking of his bones. He knew he'd be a little rusty.

The beast paused, focusing on the figures moving through the darkness. Tucking the dwarf closer to him, mumbling a command to not move in the tiny human's ear. Giving the advancing creatures his undivided attention, his head slanted for the second time.

"Come to play?"

* * *

**A/N: Another chappie down! Thanks to all the COOKIES&CREAMERS who're doing their share of supporting this story.**

**Hope you enjoyed, because I enjoy writing.**

**CHOW**


	5. Guard His Life

Chapter 4: Guard His Life

All was still.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Left arm secured around Sephiroth, he took a few paces back. Catching how the monsters shifted forward, yet never leaving the shadows. They were experienced and skilled at what they did. The precise moments they made was enough evidence. Right hand gripping Yoshiyuki, he drew a line in front of him with the point of the blade. In packs, the weakest were sent out first. The line would be his guide.

Inhale.

Exhale.

He waited. They waited.

In any other situation, he would have gladly charged into their group. He itched to do so. But, he wouldn't. Protecting his ward came first. The beast would not fail either. Becoming immobile behind his drawn line, he listened to the aggressive and impatient sounds within the darkness. Soon, they would strike. And not seconds later, they did.

The first wave came in two, five foot tall devils. They were hideous things. Burnt skin tight against their bone. Legs bent back oddly, while their arms hung toward their knees. Four beady eyes lined together, with too large teeth scattered inside awkwardly shaped mouths. He knew, they'd be taller if their bodies weren't hunched over.

Taking exactly three steps away from his line, he snapped his body to the side. The first monster flew pass him. Pivoting in an incomplete circle, he slashed the creature down the back. Flipping the blade to impale the second devil behind him. Twisting before pulling, he delivered a kick to its chest, sending it over the line. Azures flashed toward the first monster, he watched it struggle to its feet. Spinal cord displayed between the sliced flesh. It never made it past its knee.

Slinging the bistre blood from his blade. The beast moved to stand back in front of his guide line. Waiting.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Five devils charged at once.

Moving away from the line in a breakneck spin, he jetted his foot out, connecting with one of the monsters. Faking left, he brought his blade from left-to-right, finishing with a diagonal slice upward. A bony hand latched onto his left wrist. Sephiroth wailed as he turned, coming face-to-face with the devil. Its fat tongue slithered. Readying to separate its head from its shoulders, an unyielding hold on his blade stopped him. Glancing back, he was scored across the face. Snarling as the filth upon the pointed claws burned, he had no choice but to release the blade. Fingers flexed. With unmatched speed, he swung his hand toward the monster shredding his left arm. His claws ripping a chunk out the devil's throat.

Trapped in the monster-made circle. The beast endured the bites and clawing. He could feel his muscles stiffening, bones locking in place. No! They were turning his insides to stone. He was swiftly losing feeling. Nerves shutting down. Something ate at his heart, when his eyes took in his empty arm. Heavy lids widened an inch.

He was gone... The tiny human. Little dwarf. Sephiroth!

Even as he fell to his knees, azures raced over the piles of dirt and rocks.

How moronic of him. They weren't just watching him. They were _studying_ his speed. Learning his fighting style. He was right to call them intelligent. They had seen through his disguise, seeing him for what he really was. It took a monster to point out another. And that, they did.

The paralyzing poison was overwhelming him greatly.

Azures flashed a mixture between gold and fire brick. He would not be defeated by beings who led an existence hungering for flesh. Witty as they were, they were still beneath him, and though they were far from human, they would respect their betters. Blood bubbling into a boil, he roared ferociously. They have made the mistake of taken what was his.

No one lives.

Flames swallowed him whole. Embers jumping onto the remaining four devils surrounding him. They shrieked and keened. The beast's skin singed, flesh melting. Pain did not reach him though. Bones popped and rearranged itself. Fur grew rapidly. Dull teeth now knife-like.

When the fire dispersed, a howl ignited through the mountains.

Nothing was regarded. Not even the feeling of completion that came with being in his original form. No. The beast's one tracked mind was focused on one thing. Getting what was his back. His massive paws pounded against the rocky grounds, leaving flaming paw prints in his wake. Following the tug on his soul, he could hear the whispers of a wail. Skidding to a halt. His muzzled face pointed up. The reactor. Flashing forward, his body defied gravity as it traveled up the mountain. He would slaughter them all. Devour them whole! To hell with the poison within them. There would be no quick deaths, no, they all would feel his wrath before their end.

In no time, he was tearing steel from his path.

The potent smell of mako inside the reactor had to be the worse thing he'd ever inhaled. It nearly fried his senses. Not allowing dizziness to slow him down. He hunted through the eerie reactor. Dust had built from neglect. Judging by the lack of human scent, none had been here in years. No matter. Venturing deeper into the bowls of the reactor, the screeching cry became louder and longer. A sudden smell of rust. The beast took off once more in a blur.

He roared. They needed to know their bringer of death was here. His human was hurt. If their death wasn't promised before, it was written in stone now.

Tearing through more steel, he blasted his way onto the scene. Golden orbs locked on the fussing dwarf. Blood trails came from his puffed cheek and little leg. For a brief second, relief washed over the beast, as he took in the non-fatal wounds. Still, the dwarf was wounded. The monsters froze, almost as if they realized the beast was their bad omen.

Leaping onto the nearest devil, he captured its head between his razors, locking his jaw and twisting roughly to the side. Even as fluids poured into his mouth, he didn't release his unbreakable lock on the head until it was gone from the devil's body. His body surged with familiar bloodlust. This was how the beast once lived. Taking life was his drug, no matter the creature. He was feared by millions, even Gaia herself. And he'd like it no other way.

Lanching himself at the two devils trying to escape. His body fell upon one, while he sliced his paw out to catch the other, his claws digging down to the bone. The devils whined and screamed, fighting back to the best of their abilities. But, while in this state, pain was beneath him.

It was a bloody massacre.

Standing in the center of the tossed limbs and dripping blood, the beast stood, form rumbling. He waited for the next opponent. None came. Silence.

On autopilot, he moved to stand over Sephiroth. Running his nose over the small body. The beast could smell the poison in the dwarf's veins. Soul cracking at the barely there whimper. He licked at the wounds. Emitting a soothing sound from his chest. Giving a lick to the tiny human's forehead, he turned his back to him. Curling a tail around the dwarf.

As he left the reactor with his human, he pumped his aura into the atmosphere. Wordlessly daring the devils hidden within the shadows to try and take what was his now.

Indeed, he was truly right to call them intelligent, because none came. He was the King of Kings, monster of monsters. The Daemon of Wrath. Legend of Terror.

They _knew_ their place.

* * *

The beast was able to burn more distance in his wolf form.

His dwarf had been mute through out their journey away from Mt. Corel. Able to feel the heartbreak against his tail, the beast didn't fret. Though, the human would need medicine. Unfortunately, during his rage, while his clothing and items ripped away as he shifted. He had forgotten their location. Resulting in him having no gil to buy what was needed. Nor did he have any of Sephiroth's food or waste catchers.

They were currently in Corel Town, a small dirt in a hole place at the bottom of Mt. Corel. He would have passed right by, if he didn't catch the hidden scent of human. Soiled human. They smelled horrid! And they didn't look much better. A useless town. The humans were crude and nasty toward one another. But, there was one interesting human within the sea of simpletons. A male human with a machine attached to his arm. This human was obnoxiously loud and horribly foul-mouthed. He appeared to be in a verbal confrontation with a few people. The beast wouldn't have minded taking a closer look, but the body shifting between his tail brought his focus back.

Just as he went to turn away, the dark-skinned human met his eyes. He watched the man squint, before his attention snapped away, shouting at a brunette. The beast took that time to slip away, knowing the human would investigate, but would find nothing.

The entire North Corel Area wasn't much, nor were there much of anything to take in. Running through well-off cities to rundown towns, each area harbored the same hatred for a company known as ShinRa. The beast, not wanting to be left in the dark, listened around. ShinRa was the cause of most of the humans discomfort. They were the owners of the reactors that pumped the mako. The more he found out about ShinRa, the more he honestly became intrigued. They housed hundreds of fighters and a selective few called; SOLDIERs. Running through their veins was Gaia's blood. It made the beast wonder how the foolish humans didn't drop dead. Or at least suffer with downside effects.

ShinRa was back in Midgar though. A place forbidden to him. ShinRa wanted his human, making them his enemy. No matter how much he'd like to feast his eyes on the new knowledge, he would never endanger his dwarf that way. He killed off his curiosity then and there.

He didn't know how long he ran. For days though, he didn't rest. The beast had pulled off the foul waste catcher, leaving the tiny human bare to the world. If the dwarf had made a bowl movement, he didn't notice it.

Adrenaline no longer fueling his being. The beast became sluggish with each passing day. Dizzy spells hitting him frequently. Cramps, aches, and pinching pains festered within his core. Nose like a desert and suffering with chronic cotton mouth. He stumbled. The beast nearly dropped the tiny human resting between his tail. He was starting to catch a chill. It gave him worry. His body-at his will-could burn like an inferno. It made being imprisoned to Nibel less of a pain. Never had the beast felt a single chill. He'd even go as far as to say, he'd never been cold.

Lungs clutched. He gasped. Vision faded.

Before he could drop, he corrected himself. The sharp jerk woke Sephiroth. Startled, the tiny human began to cry. Even if he wanted, the beast found it difficult to comfort his human. Soothing growls came out as panting yowls.

He was ill.

A fate he never thought he'd live to see. That's when it hit him. A belly full of poison. He had digested countless amounts of the devil's fluids. Their defensive sprays when under attack and paralyzing liquids. It was the consequence for his blind rage. The chance to dispel it from his system was long gone.

Shifting into his two-legged form would do more bad than good. His fleshy form wouldn't be able to withstand the lethal chemical flowing through his bloodstream.

There was nothing he could do, but find somewhere safe to heal.

* * *

The traveling bus parked at the outskirts of Rocket Town.

Nora sighed. So much for _always_ getting travelers to their destination. The driver had promised them a safe, comfortable, and quick journey. Though, two weeks and five days wasn't quick, it was safe and somewhat comfortable. She figured if they hadn't stopped so many times for bathroom breaks and sight-seeing, they would have arrived much faster. Right at the entrance of Rocket Town, one of the wheels caught a flat. The driver had rolled over jagged silver pieces. The sweaty man had explained that when the famous rocket _ShinRa No. 26_ failed and crashed back to land, a few pieces from the bottom and sides tore off. Scattering around random areas of the town and forest.

"Ready?" She turned at the sound of her son's voice.

"Ready as I'll always be," replying with a grin, shrugging the strap of her bag further up her shoulder. From here on, they'd be walking. Like the other travelers, her and her son could have waited for the wheel to be fixed. But, that would take half a day. They weren't too far away from Rocket Town. She could even say the town was in walking distance.

Looking toward the clear skies, she inhaled nature. Paris green iris shimmering in Gaia's sunlight. She glanced at her little boy. Or rather, big little boy. Just shy into his teenage years, her baby boy was growing up. She would make a new life for them. One where heartbreak and empty promises ruled their lives. They would live the life she always wanted for him. Even if they wouldn't have the luxuries in their lives before. For her baby boy, she would give up her life, to give him the world.

"So," persian green orbs turned up to her, "what's first when we get to Rocket Town?"

Nora took a second to think. "We'll have to check in at the Inn for starters," topping a finger to her chin, she hummed, "maybe grab a bite to eat, before we set up shop." That was about as far as she planned. Nora waited to make sure Rocket Town was a place they could settle down at first.

"Man, that rocket is pretty crazy."

Peering at the rocket covered in vegetation she had to agree. ShinRa was a wasteful bunch to let something that obviously costed a fortune go to waste like that. "Life must be easy, when you can throw away millions, and earn twice as much back." The sentence was too close to home. Adding a chuckle at the end, to appear un-bothered. She could tell by the look in those too young to be so wise eyes. "If we're lucky, we might be able to find pieces from the rocket laying around. Melt it down and use the silver to make charms." Trying to change the subject, she waited with baited breath, to see if her son would take it or not.

"Or bullets." Success. She chuckled, shaking her head. "What? It's a good idea!" He mocked anger.

"Planning on shooting someone?"

"Yeah, all the pervs who try and hit on you!"

She chuckled a little louder at that. "My, you sure know how to make a girl feel good," ruffling his silver locks, she earned half-hearted complaints. "I feel much safer, now that I have my big, strong man around." She continued teasing, trying to drive a kiss into his cheek.

"Mom!"

"Hope!"

"Mother!"

"Son!"

"Mom, c'mon," Hope whined, eyes searching the tree lines, "someone might see!"

Discreetly moving in close, she replied, "Let them. I want them all to see how much I love my pookie." Not seconds later, did she give chase. Hope noticing her intent, took off a moment before she did.

Nora ears swallowed every bit of laughter, pouring into her heart. This was the Hope she wanted. The hopeful, carefree, teenage boy. Not the sullen, anti-social, adult boy. You only lived once, with each stage of life passing by in a blink of an eye. She failed during his childhood, but she'd be damned if she failed him during his teen years. There was only four years left, before her baby boy, turned into a full-fledged man. She would make the best out of the little time she had left.

They horse played all the way to Rocket Town.

* * *

Little did Nora know, her and Hope's fate was going to become intertwined with a certain beast and baby.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed.**

**CHOW**


	6. Bite Zone

**Chapter 5: Bite Zone**

* * *

Hope exhaled. It had been three days since he and his mother arrived in Rocket Town. The town folks had been welcoming. Much to his mother's relief. The children on the other hand, not so much. He didn't stay long around them, after they had took to taunting the color of his hair, and shade of his eyes. Weirdo. Alien. Those were just some of the names used to describe him. It didn't bother him too much. Kids his age always found him odd. Not that his anti-social behavior helped things. He'd rather be alone, than around those with false smiles.

The silverette had been roaming through the forest for hours. Lady Luck had blessed him today. Finding two large pieces of metal from the discarded rocket. He was off looking for a third. With his findings, he would be able to make charms-and bullets-for at least two months and a half.

Wiping sweat from his forehead, he adjusted the rucksack over his shoulder. Venturing deeper into the forest, he checked his watch every now and then. His mother wanted him home before evening. Time jumped quickly and he was now cutting it close. Hope wanted to continue forward, feeling he'd find more pieces of metal if he went on just a bit more. Deciding that it would be worth it, he drove deeper into the list of trees and grass.

And it was.

A hunk of metal laid a little ways up ahead. Nice and fat. With that piece alone, he could make a month worth's supply of charms. And bullets. Closing in on his prize, he froze. For a split second he thought his mind was playing tricks. Still facing forward, he looked out the corner of his eye. Something massive and furry laid to his right. It was breathing. Slowly, he turned his head. Heart jumping at the sight before him.

Hope didn't know if he should stay still or make a run for it back home.

His mother had warned him about lurking monsters. Though, no one ever said there would be any in Rocket Town! The silverette couldn't identify what the slumbering monster was. In fact, he'd never seen anything like it. Not even in the many books he read.

Even though it laid asleep, curled around something pale. Hope could tell the thing was enormous. From what he could see, the monsters coat was a mixture of dark gold, lion yellow, and a deep onyx. It merged and blended. Three lengthy tails laid limp, its tips a soft cream. Hope couldn't name any monster he knew that had three tails.

Knowing the danger he was in, didn't stop him from becoming curious about the beast. This could be a once in a life time chance. His only chance.

With measured steps, he moved toward the beast.

The closer he got, the more he was able to make out an odd sound. Wheezing. Was the beast ill? Step after step, he got closer and closer. Eyes watching the short trembles and rasping, his suspicions were confirmed. Holding his breath, he leaned in. Hope nearly choked at what he discovered. A baby. The beast was curled around a baby! His heart spiked once more. What was he suppose to do? Was the beast saving the infant to eat later? Should he warn the towns people?

Deciding to do the latter, he slowly moved backwards.

_RING RING_

Persian greens widened in horror as the beast snapped onto its feet. Screams refused to leave his throat, as he took in the larger than normal...wolf. It stood at a frightening five feet tall, stretching out seven feet in width. Gold eyes with a flaming red ring glowered with a promise of slow death. While razor teeth snapped, the agitated wolf snarling. Something danced around the wrist of the beast's front and back paws. It took a second to figure out what it was.

Fire.

This was no normal wolf. No normal beast. No normal monster!

When it began to advance, Hope quickly held his hands high in surrender. "Wait!" He shouted for all he was worth. "I-I...I didn't mean to-to bother you..." The beast continued its creeping. "I was collecting metal!" Quickly the teen grabbed his rucksack, planning to show the beast that he was telling the truth. It was a huge mistake on his part.

The teen cried out as his back met the ground. Head banging into the soil. Trapped beneath what had to be five hundred pounds, he hollered his pleads. Swearing to Gaia and promising the beast he meant no harm. He lost complete control of his bladder when those teeth chomped together, slicing the tip of his nose.

Oh, he was going to die! A painful, slow death. Tears trailed fast. He didn't want to be eaten. Not alive or dead.

"Hope!"

The sound of his mother's voice echoing through the forest made him cry harder. There was no relief. If she came, she'd end up just like him too. He needed to warn her. Facing away from the lethal teeth, he shouted for her to run away. Of course, his mother was stubborn and would never abandon him to his ill fate. Regretting his decision. Hope clutched his eyes, trying not to think of his soon coming death.

"Hope!"

She was closer this time. Voice frantic and fearful.

"Hope, baby! Where are you?"

His body trembled uncontrollably. He didn't want to die.

A wail ignited. The baby.

The beast distracted. Hope pulled out a piece of metal from his bag. Gripping it. He narrowed his eyes, calling the beast attention, before stabbing the jagged end into the beast's neck. It roared something fierce, leaping away. That was the chance Hope needed. While the beast jerked about, trying to remove the metal from its throat. Hope made a mad dash toward the crying baby. The infant watched the quivering beast, wailing even louder as the beast stumbled onto its side. The little guy crawled a short distance, before Hope snatched him into his arms.

He turned to run just as his mother blasted through the trees.

"Hope... Oh my..." She trailed off, eyes wide as dishes, staring at the furry beast.

"C'mon! We've got to get outta here!" Pulling on the older woman's sleeve, they got a few feet before they were thrown to the ground.

The massive creature was back for a second round.

His mother was ripped away, tossed somewhere he couldn't see. Baby secured in his arms, he slid on his bottom, using his feet to push away. If the beast wasn't livid before, it was pissed now. The silver haired baby stretched its arms out, reaching with tears for the wolf. Hope couldn't understand it. Did the infant not realize the danger? It was an over-sized canine, almost the size of a horse. The little guy should have been cowering away, not trying to get closer.

Fear controlling his limbs, he kicked out. Missing the wolf's muzzle. He tried again. On his fourth kick, teeth bite down, jaw locking. Hope shrieked. Terror earned a knew name, as the teen slapped and punched the face of the beast, trying to keep a tight grip on the wailing infant.

Rushed footsteps came from behind.

The silverette watched through his blurred vision, as his mother pulled her leg back and swung it forward. Twice. Once in the wolf's chest. The next, striking the metal. Said metal tore free, leaving a vicious wound behind. It yelped. Going into a fit of whimpers and high pitched whines. The baby cried louder, as if he felt the wolf's pain.

Leg released and aching along with his racing heart. He sat the infant down beside him, clasping both hands above the bite. His mother's hands hurried over his body, trying to do her best to comfort him.

With all their focus on his bleeding leg, neither noticed the little silverette crawling away.

* * *

How pitiful of him...

Defeated by mere humans. The blistering wound at his neck combined with the present poison was doing him in. The world was a dizzy mess. Staring in a daze as browns and greens mushed and danced. The beast could feel the blood pump from out his neck. Health stunted due to his earlier battle, he could do nothing but wait through the agonizing process. His ears picked up on the panicked humans. They were still close. Energy on low, he couldn't attack them if he tried.

Despite popular belief, the great beast wasn't immortal. It was flattering that the simple minded creatures would think so, but no, he, indeed, could die. It just took a lot more than usual to send him to his grave. A neck injury he could definitely survive. As well as anything else if allowed long enough to health from whatever he sustained.

He'd need to take out the older human though. She obviously had more brain and common sense. Oh, he'd sink his teeth _deep_ into that wench! Causing such damage onto his person, he'd make her beg for life before delivering her death. Her filthy seed disturbing his rest, then proceeding to kidnap his dwarf. The boy would meet his own slow death!

Before he could make his move. A tiny hand patted his nose. Concerned gibberish filled his ears. Almost like heavenly music. He sent soothing vibrations toward the little human. The beast would not allow his dwarf to fret. This was just a faze. A faze that would end.

Sephiroth crawled closer. Pressing his belly against the wound on the wolf's neck. Shielding the area. The gesture was appreciated. Especially since the light winds were beginning to irritate it. The little human sniffed, burying chubby cheeks into his fur.

He sent out more consoling rumbles.

The dwarf was now his very soul. He had a duty to do. No pathetic human or scratch would keep him from doing it. He can be damned to any hell of Gaia's choosing. _After _his dwarf experienced life then died of old age and no time sooner.

Concentrating on his serious wound, he managed to accelerate the healing just enough to mend the worse of the damage. Blood still steeped, but not as violently.

He lifted his head gently, the same moment the two strangers noticed the tiny human missing. Both seemed to turn to stone as they found the dwarf's whereabouts.

Hands posed in a non-threatening matter, the older human spoke with caution. "Please...give me the child..." Dragging a foot forward. Trying her best to appear defenseless. He knew exactly what she was.

The wolf was not moved by her display of emotions. Or her concern for what was his. She was mistaken if she thought he would release his dwarf into her care. Also, the way she spoke down to him. As if he lacked intelligence. His dislike for the human spiked by the second. Knowing the risk of his next actions, he threw logic to the wind. He would show the two fools and make them understand. No one disrespected him and lived to breathe again.

In a split second. The wolf didn't know what came over the woman. Desperation. Absence of self-preservation. Cockiness in one's strength. Or maybe insanity. But for a single second, the female human lost her mind, and decided to charge toward him. A clean piece of that dreadful metal in hand. Jagged edge pointed toward the ground. She planned to stab him. Again. But he saw it all. To him, her movement was in slow motion.

Blocking out common sense. He did the one thing he wasn't suppose to do.

He shifted.

Catching her by her throat, he fixed her with his most chilling glower. Boring into her shocked orbs, he bared his canines. Voice gravelly, "You've shortened your life dangerously, human," he growled. Grip gaining in pressure.

"Stop! Please, stop!" The boy yelled, limping toward them.

Yanking the woman away, he pulled her into the air. Free hand prepared to nab the second human. The young silverette paused. Wisely listening to that inner voice telling him to step no closer.

The beast watched the young human. Its predatory nature sneaking to the forefront. This was the very reason he loathed humans. They thought everything was theirs, nosing into business not their own. Then weep and beg for pardon during the backlash caused by their actions. He snarled at the boy. Grip never easing around the woman's throat.

"You've come to seek death early," the statement was directed toward both the strangers. Their response were gasping, crying, and head shaking. "Then you have no regards for life." His next statement was responded to the same as the last. Far from the mood to tolerate any breathing creature, he snapped, "So why have you chosen to disturb myself and my human?" This time, he questioned for the boy and him alone. The child was the root to all this. He wanted an answer and he wanted it now.

"I...I saw th-the baby..." Words didn't flow properly from the boy's mouth. The child either didn't have an explanation, or he was still in shock from the beast's shift. "You were...you were...but now, I...wolf," the boy snatched at his locks, shaking his head.

The woman was dropped. It only took a second for the beast to have the boy pinned to a near tree. Eyes sharpening, he glowered. This scattered and stumbled over answer would not do. Why was he even bothering trying to found out why the boy decided to kidnap the dwarf? Back in the day, he would have been digging their flesh from between his teeth by now. The fear that perfumed the boy's skin called to his animalistic side. It wanted to tear into the boy's throat. Swim through his blood. Pick his teeth with the boy's bare bone. He was just about ready to give in, when the boy spoke.

"I thought you were going to eat the baby."

The wolf stared. Then snorted.

_That_ was the child's excuse. It was unsuitable, but he did understand. Besides, humans did intend to blow things out of proportion.

Remaining silent, he released the boy. "Be grateful man-child," scooping up Sephiroth, "you've caught me on a more _lenient_ day." Glancing at the woman rubbing her bruised throat, he made his way to leave. He didn't expect humans to venture so far into the forest. He'll just have to go deeper.

Now with the situation over, the discomfort in his neck made itself known. Pissed that it had been ignored. He fought against the impulse to clamp a hand over the wound. Still feeling the lazy dribble of blood. He had a good mind to turn around and repay the favor.

Repay the favor...

The beast paused. Turning back to the trembling humans, who were still trying to gather their nerves. He knew of their relation. The child screaming it for all to hear. Mother and child. That was exactly what he needed! Peering down at his red faced dwarf, he looked back at the others.

"Humans." He called out, gaining their attention immediately. "You have a choice," moving closer to the wary two, "for your unlawful assault on my person and attempted kidnapping, you either assist me with my human and future needs, or die now."

...

...

...

"Death is the default choice. So answer soon."

Their answer was instant.

"We'll help you!" The mother bellowed, arms around her son. Holding him as if he'd be snatched away.

Nodding. At least something came out of this disruption. Even better, he didn't have to explain himself. They saw him shift. They saw his speed. His symbols. His unhesitant willingness to kill. The seriousness in protecting his dwarf. That they found such things out violently didn't matter to him.

Tired of their presences at the moment. "Leave back to where you've come from," he ordered, resuming his earlier path deeper into the forest. Stopping again. He added as a warning, before the two humans could disappear from hearing, "Remain where you are for the following three days. If you are not, you're deaths will be felt even in the afterlife." Pleased by the spikes in their heart rate, he continued onward.

Through the conversation Sephiroth had remained quiet. Until now. The tiny human tapped his cheek, speaking in gibberish, using the other hand to grab at his jaw. Whimpering at the sight of his bloody neck.

Azures met those strange feline-orbs.

"It's just a scratch," he finally said, when the dwarf kept fussing. Running his nose against the plump cheek, he shoved thoughts of biting into it away. Exhaling deeply onto the round cheek, he ignored Sephiroth's protest. The human wouldn't understand the significance in his actions. He was not the only predatory roaming through these trees. At least, with his scent on the dwarf, he didn't have to worry about other animals. What he did need to keep an eye open for was humans. There would be no repeat like the last one. Ever.

Feeling today's activity and the unplanned shift starting to take its toll. He hurried. Drowsiness was setting in. Along with the phantom feelings of needing to vomit.

Finding a suitable place for him to lay down. He keeps an arm over his dwarf. Rumbling a wordless lullaby, coaxing the tiny human back to sleep. The beast waited. Watching the little silverette settle into a dream. Exhaling exhaustingly. He stayed awake long enough to listen to their surroundings, before drifting into his own slumber.

* * *

**A/N: ANOTHER CHAPPIE DOWN BITCHHHHH!**

**I'm finally starting to get to the part I like. Prepare for a few time skips. Yes, that indeed means our little Sephy will start growing up. *Sniff* Chapters will start getting longer by that time. I'm just setting things up for the future. Remember, none of these things are happening 'just because'.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I have an Ao3 (that I embarrassingly forgot about) and am posting the uncensored version there. So, when things start getting raunchy, that's where you'll find the full chapter(s). Why? Simple. Bitches on Fanfiction are tripping. It's getting to the point where, if you say suck and dick in the same sentence, people start shitting bricks. Also, there will be stories that are exclusive for Ao3. Meaning: If you're not a member of Ao3, you won't be able to read those stories. Sorry (not really) ;D**

**CHOW**


	7. Wolf Pack

**Chapter 6: Wolf Pack**

* * *

For three days precisely, the beast had slept and Sephiroth with him. When he had woke, his body felt restored. Poison and bacteria expelled from his inner system. The laceration on his neck still needed another day or two to stitch up, but other than that, he was as normal as ever. Turning toward the still slumbering rosy-cheek dwarf, he lifted him into his arms. His human would no doubt hunger for something large. Through a specific pheromone released, he kept the tiny human in a deep unconsciousness. The affects would wear off after a few more hours of sleep and short naps in between.

He had two humans to collect.

Traveling through the forest, he wasted no time, breaking through the tree-lines in little under fifteen minutes. With it being late afternoon, life was buzzing in the town. A sea of bodies following their own path. As he moved closer, the humans took noticed, faces curling in shocked horror, heated embarrassment, and flat out gawking. The beast couldn't begin to understand their problem, brushing it off as a human thing.

He was shortly distracted by a blond male spitting profanity at a younger woman. A lit paper hung from pale lips, cherry red and smoking at the end. The blond was wildly throwing his limbs toward the massive metal device that shaded one part of the town. The wolf grew bored soon after.

Picking up the familiar scent of the two silver haired humans, he trailed it up to a small little house. Most of the styles in the area were the same, so judging if they lived in riches or poverty was difficult. Though, it was irrelevant, since they wouldn't be staying there for long. Briefly stretching his auditory senses, the beast captured the soft sounds of breathing and creaking wood. The humans were home.

Grabbing the doorknob, he gave it a twist then a pull. Locked. Something so trivial wouldn't stop him. Ripping the knob off completely, he forced it open. Spices poured around his nose. Hearing his loud entrance, running feet slapped against the wooden floor. The wait was short, because seconds later the older human came sliding into the main room. Face lighting with surprise, before dulling in fear. She looked seconds from screaming.

"Collect yourself, human. I have not come to slay you," immediately nipping that disaster, he glanced around the homey room. There were no bags packed. Did the humans forget? He was sure traveling with ones belongings was a human custom. Remembering what species he was conversing with, he huffed in light annoyance. "Prepare yourselves to leave in the next ten minutes." The order was law, which made it final. But it seemed the human didn't think this way. Looking over her flustered stance, "Is there nothing you need then?" He snapped.

The woman jumped, blinking fast.

"I have spare clothing..." She trailed off, eyes not roaming any lower than his neck.

Peering down at his state of undress, he nearly scoffed. Walking around in his bare flesh was the same as walking in his fur. With or without clothes, it didn't matter. Recalling the town's reaction. To them, humans, it seemed to be. The last thing he needed was to attract attention. Or, at least, not anymore attention than he already had.

He nodded.

When she retreated, he stepped further into the home. Glancing at stilled papers. He observed them, intrigued. Each paper capturing the two humans in various positions and places. How was something like this possible? The papers were framed in wood, the middle of delicate glass. He had witnessed artists draw portraits, but none were so vividly realistic. The humans have really come a long way.

Gently setting his dwarf down on a pillowed chair, he ventured into the next room. From here he could still see Sephiroth. Inside the room sat odd contraptions. One controlled water flow by two handles. Hot and cold. It was interesting. Another had four swirled irons, with switches above. When turned on the onyx irons burned a scarlet red. The front also opened to reveal the insides of the metal box. More iron that also got hot.

He was more impressed by the last large device in the room. A double door rectangular box that housed food. There wasn't much, but it was enough for his dwarf. He could only name a few things. Apples. Tomatoes. Carrots. And frozen meats. The beast pulled out a few containers with blue, purple, and red liquids. He wondered how the mother and child consumed such things.

Still in the process of raiding the softly chilled box, he heard the other humans enter.

"What are you doing?" It was the boy.

He ignored the man-child. Sniffing and scanning the many contents. He couldn't find anything suitable for his human. This trash the mother and boy called food was unacceptable.

"Hey! What are you doing? And why the hell are you in our kitchen naked?" The boy shouted, not taking being ignored well.

"Hope," the mother's voice cut in, "stop it and go pack."

"Why? Why do we have to go? We just got here!" The boy shouted, "You promised we wouldn't have to leave if the town was good. Why do we have to go just because _he_ said so?"

The beast turned, staring at the silver haired boy. "Because you'll die if you don't." It was as simple as that. What else did the boy need as motivation. Besides, it was his nosiness that got him and his mother into this mess. A lesson the boy would learn.

"I'm not afraid of you, you fucking freak!"

The wolf chuckled. How could he not? The ignorance and idiocy displayed as bright as a beacon before him was amusing. He had been called far worse than a freak. Still, he would tolerant no disrespect.

"Mind your tongue, or I'll ripe it out."

"Come and do it then!"

His brow raised. He was never one to turn down such enticing challenges. The mother didn't give him a chance though. She snatched onto the boy's shoulders and scolded him. The frightened, piss stained boy from yesterday was gone and here stood someone with blind courage. He enjoyed his humans bold. They tasted better.

Losing interest, he exited the room. Reminding the two humans of their remaining time. Watching his human for a bit. The beast took note in the silverette's growth. Nothing the naked eye would pick up, unless measured. The tiny human had grown at least an inch and a half. He felt almost giddy at the thought of his human progressing to the stage of proper communication. There were endless questions waiting for answers. Problems resting till they were greeted to be solved.

He knew his human would be one with great intelligence.

The beast's internal alarm went off. With a few words of warning, the two older silverettes were flying around the house. Baggy clothes had been thrown his way. He mentally-and for just a second-praised the mother's choice. She had known without him having to ask, for something that would cloak his appearance. A human with common sense. The fact made thoughts of the upcoming trip less dreadful.

"You've been giving an extra five minutes, you shall receive no more. Follow or be dragged." With that firm command, no other left his mouth.

There was no need.

* * *

The beast walked a little ways ahead of his newly acquainted companions. A full Sephiorth napping peacefully against his shoulder. Face buried into the familiar crook of warmth. He had long ago grown use to the tiny human pressed so close to him. No other had ever been giving the privilege of nearing his throat. It was a vulnerable spot. One he wouldn't trust his own child nearing.

For the first few days, the mother and man-child kept quiet. He could smell their depression and fear in the wind. Their fear was welcomed, but the self-pity was much left to be desired. The beast did not enjoy their constant moping. Which only seemed to get worse with each passing day. The boy brooding and doing nothing else. There were many times where he contemplated setting his dwarf down and snapping the irksome boy's neck. But that would only be a catastrophic blow to the mother, leaving him with no other choice but to kill her too.

Humans. They were so difficult.

True to his nature, the beast did not aid them in their survival. Whatever food they ate and water they drunk, they catch and gathered themselves. Even starting their own fires to combat the cold, and finding shelter to escape the rain. That they were capable of such simple tasks pleased the wolf. Though they whined and pouted, they were competent and resourceful.

Food for Sephiroth wasn't a problem. He had scented around the mother's plump breast that she was ripe. And under his watchful eye, the woman fed the dwarf. She had explained to him that breast feeding was a bonding process between mother and child. Sephiroth would grow to depend on her, as well as develop an attachment. This was good. It would make disappearing into the shadows that much more easier.

It was during their second week of traveling did the man-child unleash his tongue.

They were resting under a wide tree. The day was quite humid, forcing the humans to produce excess sweat. Propped against the trunk, with one leg stretched and the other bent, resting his arm over his knee. Sephiroth laid bent over his thigh, chubby fingers fiddling with crumbled leaves and dry soil. Across from them, the other two humans sat side-by-side. Sipping at a cups of water.

"Aha! Aha!" Sephiroth exclaimed, showing him a whole leaf.

Azures traced over the shriveled piece of nature. Green fading to brown. Autumn would be upon them soon. He took the leaf, just as it was dangerously close to entering the dwarf's mouth. The tiny human wiggled his body, throwing himself against the wolf's stomach. With gibbering protest, the dwarf reached for the dirty treasure. Titling his head, the beast balled the leaf into his fist. Letting it flutter brokenly toward the ground.

"Ahha! Whaaha! Ah! Ah!"

"Silence yourself, such filth will not enter your mouth," he shortly scolded, earning a watery eyed pout. "Don't." He commanded, knowing exactly what the dwarf was planning. Peach lips trembled. "Dwarf," a warning. Seconds later came a soft whimper.

Exhaling deeply. The wolf lifted the tiny human, calming rumbles immediately starting. Holding the little body close, he glared at the other two watching. The mother had a small sympathetic smile, but laughter lit her eyes. Her child looked to have something insulting waiting on his tongue. He gave a mute snarl, daring the man-child to speak the words.

The air was hushed. But only for a little while.

It was seconds after his rumbles sent the dwarf off to sleep, when the silver haired child spoke.

"So, what are you exactly?" Really, the beast had been expecting this. Curiosity was embedded in humans, just as the lust to fight was. "I've seen movies with people who can do what you do, they're called shape-shifters."

Movies? He had no clue what a _movies_ was, but it seemed relevant enough to mean something. The mother had sat straight, she too was desiring knowledge. Seeing how they've already witnessed what no one else have and lived, there was no reason to hide...much.

"Originally," he began, shortly debating on what and what-not to say, "there was only one form of me. But, because Gaia wished for me to coexist with my food, she bestowed upon me this two-legged form." That was good enough.

"Your food?" The mother asked.

Was it not obvious? "Humans," his answer came casually.

"Humans?" The boy muttered, before the color drained from his face, "You ate humans!" The man-child was rather entertaining.

Tasting the seducing fear leaking through the young silverette's pores. A lax smile pulled at one side of his lips.

"I would have eaten you, had you refused my offer." Though, they didn't smell as delicious as his dwarf. Meat was meat.

"Ugh...I think I'm gonna be sick," the boy mumbled, leaning against his mother.

He had to applaud the woman for keeping her composure. The beast found a lot of humor in her wide eyes though. It was finally setting in how close to a horrific death they came. Allowing them time to collect themselves, he shifted Sephiroth to lay once more on his thigh. Smoothing fingers through the short silver locks, he was interrupted by a sudden gasp.

"My grandfather use to tell me stories about Gaia's Almighty Mammalian; Fenrir," the mother openly stared at him, as if seeing him for the first time. "Gifted by her favor and worshiped by humans. Then one day, he changed. Slaughtering villages of people and setting temples on fire. No one was shown mercy...not even children." She breathed, clutching at her son for a minute. "In the end, Gaia banished him to the Northern lands. He was never seen or heard from again..." She trailed off in breathless wonder, running her eyes over him.

Until now.

"I was imprisoned," he corrected.

Banished? The beast snorted. Is that the silly retelling told to the human's gullible ears? Really, Gaia could be comical sometimes. Then again, it was a well known fact that humans liked to romanticize horrors. Swapping ugly truths for beautiful lies.

"Because of what you did." The boy stated, not looking so sick anymore.

"Perhaps," the wolf shrugged, he had seen many humans perform the gesture during nonchalance, "I was ruled by my emotions then. Call it an act of rebellion." He knew the real reason, but that was none of their concern.

"You call killing innocent people who worshiped you an act of rebellion! You're a cold-hearted killer, I'd lock your ass up too!"

"Hope!" The older human cried, flabbergasted by her child's bold disrespect. Even if it was true.

With his tolerance running cold, he stood with his dwarf. Not uttering a word, he set back on their earlier path. If he stayed there any longer, he couldn't grantee the man-child's life. So, with everything out of the question, the only thing left to do was to continue their journey.

* * *

Another week and three days passed.

He found himself traveling once again on the ocean gliding vessel. They had been running low on the green paper, before they boarded. As a solution, he had cornered a group of humans, told a few tales of his mate being injured a little ways into the forest, and coaxed the foolish humans into following him deep into nature. To make a long story short, he came back with more than enough of the green paper.

They were headed to their final destination. Wutai.

The trip had taken a whole seven days. Yet another week. Another week of ear torment. A week of learning about the two humans who were now part of his pack. He might have not liked the man-child, the wolf did respect the boy for managing to survive. The mother as well. Both had earned their place.

During the venture he had the first experience of witnessing his dwarf's first milk tooth. Sephiroth had grinned proudly, showing his tooth off to other passengers. The beast had ghosted a single finger along the tip. He felt prideful. He had no clue why, but just went along with the odd sense of delight.

When it came time to exit the ship, he was among the first. The beast was no claustrophobic. But, the sealed space, no matter how wide and tall, left him spacey.

They were in Mime Village. It was the largest and attracted the most globetrotters. The air down to the very soil was familiar to him. It breathed with its own life. He felt the energy clash, tangle, than settle into a flow with his own. The land remembered him too.

Feeling drained. He agreed when the idea of resting at the Inn came up. His dwarf needed a nice, comfortable bed to sleep on. After nearly three full months of slumbering on ground and his shoulder, he knew the tiny human would appreciate the warmth of pillows greatly.

With the rest of the green paper, he had rented out a single room for three days. Buying a set of clothing for each of them, food, waste catchers, and a few extra supplies.

The beast had took Sephiroth and gave him a short tour of Mime. The village was almost the same. There were obvious expansions and modifications, but other than that, it was like stepping back into the past. For a snack, he brought smoked meat. Still feeling light about his human's tooth. He wanted Sephiroth to try new foods. Mindful of the sensitivity that might grip the milk tooth, he had chewed the meat slightly.

The silver haired dwarf wasn't taken by the flavor.

Oh well, there were hundreds of other meats to explore.

Returning during the evening, he had conversed-surprisingly-peacefully with his other pack members. They had been selling tiny objects called Charms. Though, when he found out the origin of said charms, he growled, throwing them back to the mother and child. The wound, long gone, had pulsed in remembrance.

For two of the three days, he and Sephiroth slept.

One the third day, the beast had felt a domestic aura. This was no ordinary person and definitely not a human. No. This person had a similar aura, but a different vitality. This person he knew well.

This person was Kin.

* * *

**A/N: Sephy's first tooth, YAY! You'll never guess who the beast's Kin is. If someone does guess right(which I bet my sweet ass you won't), I'll be your slave...FOREVER!**

**So, there was light time-skipping in this chapter. I'm gonna say in Chapter 8(maybe 9), they'll be a MAJOR time skip. I'm talking one so BIG, you'll see it bent over a desk, ready to be pointed out. ;) After that, you'll see approximately 3 more MAJOR time-skips. Once the skips have come and gone, be prepared for DRAMA. DRAMA. Angst. DRAMA.**

**CHOW**


	8. Child Of Mirth

**Chapter 7: Child Of Mirth**

* * *

His kin came in the usual shades of various greens and golds. With a spray of mist she appeared a few feet in front of him. A face of pure delight and a smile nearly as wide as the sun. Her single-piece leaf green outfit and star studded draperies swayed in her self-made breeze. Not seconds later did a snake-like creature appear, curling along her slender form.

"Fenrir," the once young voice, held a matured husk, "how long it's been since we parted." She gave an elegant curtsy, that he returned with a bow of the head.

"Rydia."

His clipped greeting tickled the forest green haired woman. "Anti-social as always," she stepped closer, knee-high golden heeled boots seemed to glide over the soil, "what has brought you home?"

The beast gave a short jerk of his chin, gesturing toward the napping dwarf in his arms. He watched his kin's olive eyes brightened. Only because of their history and the fact he trusted her, did he allow Rydia to touch his human without permission. She caressed Sephiroth's small back and tinkered with strands of sliver. The pale ice blue serpent eyed the unknowing human, seemingly sizing him up.

"In all my life, I have not known you to travel with a human of such age." She glanced up questioningly.

"I am blood bond to this one."

Her eyes widened in surprise. She knew what it meant to be blood bonded. The consequences and duties one must face. She and his other kin knew he detested being chained and commanded. Fenrir watched his kin lean in closer, fingering the black rope around the dwarf's neck, shifting it to see the soft glow of a blue crystal. If she had any doubts, they were shoved away in that moment.

Never taking her eyes off the gem, she asked the question millions of others would ask in the future. "Why?" She sounded as if he'd sold his soul. In a matter, he did, but only for a short while.

"It was a small price for my freedom," she knew of his past predicament. In fact, she was in once quite similar to his own. Not as brutal, but there wasn't much of a difference after that. Before she could ask, he added, "A simple deal with a desperate Cetra, nothing too outlandish I assure you."

Rydia hummed, turning her attention back to the tiny human. "I, myself was freed," she admitted.

This peeked his curiosity. His kind wasn't just _freed_. Gaia made it clear that once they entered their prisons, they would never be released. Only a Cetra had the power to free them, but to do so, they must know the ancient symbols and text.

"Help of a Cetra?" Fenrir queried.

The olive eyed woman shook her head, obviously uncomfortable by the act of unknown kindness. "I'm afraid I'll never know... Gaia was displeased by this though," her voice dropped, sadden.

It was not in him to act as a comforter. In that moment, he had briefly wished to console his kin. Not all of his kind felt the same way he did about Gaia's betrayal. Fenrir's reaction was both ruthless and legendary. Never to be forgotten and always a horror to remember. The watered down tales of his past was right about one thing, if not anything else. He had Gaia's favor. Despite his rogue and rather standoffish behavior, Gaia had been his everything.

He mentally scared those thoughts away. That was a chapter in his long life he preferred not to revisit.

If neither Gaia or a Cetra freed Rydia, then who had?

There was much more he wanted to discuss, but the moment was interrupted by Nora and Hope. He had decided last night, that he would refer to the two humans by their birth name, now that they have earned it.

"We've brought the tickets for the southern travel carriage," Nora confirmed, showing the three small papers. Babies road for free. Fortunately.

The wolf nodded.

As the two older silverettes came to a stop, Rydia grinned, politely introducing herself and her serpent; Leviathan. This had thrown the easily impressed humans into a frenzy of questions. The conversation had been informative. He learned that Wutaians still worshiped her. Going as far as to imprinting her serpents symbol on their flags, banners, clothing, and even creating a massive statue that they went to for prayer. The beast had snorted at his green kin's abashment, earning a pointed tongue.

The action gave him a slight warmth. It reminded him of the old days. Fenrir was glad to see the Child of Mirth wasn't completely matured out of her real spirit.

They entered the lengthy carriage that could possibly fit twenty-five persons. Rydia stood outside, her smile ever present.

"How long will you be in Wutai?"

"I will raise my human here. Once he reaches adulthood the choices of our travels will be his to decide."

The green haired woman nodded, "Then I shall visit," she happily chirped, pleased by his answer, "till then." With a wave, she disappeared in a swirl of mist.

"Wow," Hope muttered, staring at the place Rydia had once been.

Amused by the boy's display of wonder, Fenrir ordered the Wutai to take them to their last stop.

Tzidda. The village he took his first breath in.

* * *

Being home was still surreal.

When they had arrived, Fenrir was instantly greeted by his people. Preparations for a celebration of his return had been made before time. They had sensed him when he first took step on Wutai's soil. A large feast was held. Banners and flags proudly showed their worship of wolves, of him, the great Fenrir. There was no fear or hate. Just love and joy for his presence. It had been such a long time, centuries, since he was perceived in a postive light. Yes, they knew of his wrongs. They knew of his gore and blood baths. His senseless killings in hateful revenge. They also knew of his rights, his sacrifices. Joys, love, and tears.

There was no need to hide. Anything.

An unknown feeling squeezed his heart, clogging his throat. What was it?

His people welcomed Sephiroth, Nora, and Hope with arms wide. Showing them their ways after learning that they would be staying for quite a while. There was so much to learn. So much to be shown. One thing that the people of Tzidda village showed, was their spiritual connection with wolves. They respected and loved their canine comrades, who aided them in daily life and war.

Sephiroth was smitten with Rydia, who had made good on her promise and visited occasionally. Fenrir watched his little human flirt shamelessly with his green kin. Showing off his increasing milk teeth. Leviathan had taking a liking to his dwarf as well. Curling around the tiny human and spraying sprinkles of water over the dwarf during humid days.

From then on, time seemed to fly.

He reached many milestones with his human. His favorite was watching the dwarf take his first steps.

_Fenrir had been in his familiar resting pose against a tree. He was skinning an apple for his dwarf as a snack. His green kin was over entertaining his pack with tricks and rain showers. He, himself, enjoyed the small breeze that ran through his wild blond locks. Silently chuckling as Sephiroth tried his best to put the end of Leviathan's tail inside his mouth. The beast could never understand the fetish his dwarf had for sucking on odd things. Nora had told him it was something his little human would grow out of in older age._

_He hoped so, or he and his dwarf would have a talk._

_The beast had just finished piling the apple, when Rydia glanced his way. "Little bunny, your papa has prepared your snack!"_

_A huff left his mouth at the fragile nickname giving to his dwarf. Little bunny. It wasn't too long ago the green haired woman took to calling Sephiroth the atrocious pet name. Something about the human's skin being soft... No matter, he disliked his name._

_"When will you tire of referring to me as the dwarf's father," though he didn't mind, it was misleading his human. He and Nora had discussed briefly about the situation of explaining to Sephiroth his true origins. She had discreetly noted that not all children took such news well. It was something he didn't wish to ever worry about though._

_Rydia giggled, "Never," she declared._

_Leviathan brought Sephiroth over, who wailed in excite at flying. Only to pout when he was put back on the ground. "None of that, dwarf," Fenrir ordered strictly. Before his dwarf could take the liberty to fuss him out, he handed a sliced piece of the freshly skinned apple. Whatever was on the little human's mind vanished when the sweet juices hit his taste buds._

_Sephiroth bounced for more._

_Fenrir pumped five more slices into his human, deciding to save the rest for after the little silverette was done frolicking. Trusting Sephiroth in Leviathan's care, he stood, accomplishing three steps before the dwarf exclaimed his displeasure._

_"Ahha aha davvwha!"_

_"Worry not, I will not consume the rest of your snack," he assured._

_Today, the silver haired dwarf wasn't hearing that. As if the godds decided to bless him with strength, Sephiroth wobbled to his feet, clutching onto Leviathan's smooth skin. All a while, telling the beast off._

_One step._

_Two step._

_THUMP_

_Rydia and his pack had went mute, staring in anticipation. He too, was in a trap of amazement, but it was more amusement than anything. Crouching down, he rested both arms on each thigh. Waiting._

_Sephiroth took the unspoken challenge._

_One step. Two step. Three step._

_THUMP_

_Repeat._

_The closer the dwarf came, the more enthusiastic his steps got._

_The others took to cheering Sephiroth on. Hooting and hollering. A few others had joined, curious as to what was drawing so much excitement. When their eyes took hold of what was happening, they too cheered. Fenrir tilted his head, azures glued to his human, with a crooked grin he was unaware of._

_When Sephiroth finally reached him. The dwarf fell into the beast's stomach, like so many times, turning to quickly latch onto the piled apple secured in Fenrir's hand. His tiny teeth sinking into the meat. Fenrir could only laugh whole-heartedly at his human._

_"A glutton for food," using his free hand, he rubbed at Sephiroth's soft locks, "I will remember that when I teach you to talk."_

_Sephiroth pulled away from the apple, smiling up at the beast._

There was great pride that day. And another feast. His people still found it wondrous that a small babe could grip him so. He explained many a times that it was his duty. A duty to protect and provide. But they shook their heads with secret smiles. What else could it be, if not duty?

That was one of the only things he could experience in the presence of his dwarf. Like planned, the time came for him to disappear into the shadows. What he wasn't expecting, was the reluctance of him doing so. He didn't want his dwarf to forget him. He never wanted a human to remember him so much... This was his decision, his plan. Why was he being so difficult? There was a lot of questions he asked himself when it came to Sephiorth. He did things. Said things. Felt things. Things that wasn't in his norm. Things that were unknown to him. Things that he needed help to decipher, but was too prideful to ask.

There was a saying Hope had used. 'Like pulling tooth and nail', that was how it was for him pulling away from his dwarf.

For weeks Sephiroth had cried for him. Stumbling and falling to get to wherever he might be. Fenrir had wanted to hold him close then. He wanted to feel those chubby cheeks drag into the crook of his neck. Wanted to feel the plump body surrender itself to sleep in his arms. The feeling of trust dealt in waves.

He would not dishonor the half-breed's wish though. His promise was in blood oath. As long as the necklace glowed bright, Fenrir would stick to his word, and serve the human as his mother wished.

From the shadows.

After a while, the crying had stopped. The dwarf had glanced toward the forest a few times, but with a little more time, even that creased. The process of forgetting had finally commenced. Rydia, being of her own legend, stopped appearing before Sephiroth too. Though, mostly out of respect for him. Nora had promised her life that she would do her best to raise his dwarf. Surprisingly, Hope had also taking the oath. Promising to be the coolest big brother his dwarf ever had. The beast had snorted at the chosen words, but nonetheless had been grateful.

Fenrir watched the little human grow taller, wider.

From high places in trees and shadows of the night, he observed his dwarf mimic the cycle of human life. Sephiroth stumbled walks changed into balanced movement. Falling here and there, but the wobbliness was a thing of the past.

He witnessed his human utter the first of his many butchered words.

Fenrir still smirked at the memory of the dwarf's first word.

_He was hiding around the edge of a tree, leaning against it, as he watched his wolf pack. It was a rather cool day. A blessing, Nora had groaned in thankfulness. Hope was showing Sephiroth how to properly roll a red ball. It was purchased on his dwarf's first birthday. The dwarf wasn't amused however. _

_His tiny hands had slapped at Hope's, who decided the punishment for that would be no play time with the ball. Fenrir had frowned at this. He had contemplated stepping out and snatching the object out of the man-child's hands. When Sephiroth puffed his chest out and with an angry face shouted._

_"Gimme!"_

It was delightful watching his dwarf shout the word to every ear listening.

Nora had rightfully disciplined the growing dwarf. The wolf had nodded approvingly. He would not have his human grow up vain and spoiled.

Many more months passed.

Sephiroth had began to socialize, though still held a rather reserved aura about himself. Fenrir wondered if the growing silverette was one of those timid humans. The ones who stuttered and could never meet ones eye.

The second birthday came and went, with a small party, instead of a immense feast like the last. His dwarf had been uncomfortable with all the new faces and had cried. Fenrir had immediately went down to the Chief of the village and demanded them not to repeat their actions. His dwarf had been more open this time around, giggling and trying out newly learned words.

Fenrir had watched the humans gift his growing dwarf with many things. He too wanted to give the little silverette something. Traveling downward toward the beach, he had gathered a good amount of sand, and had heated it to high temperatures. Molding and shifting it to a design his dwarf would like.

It was simple.

A glass ball with the letter S embedded above.

With that fateful gift, the beast had found a loop hole in how to visit his growing dwarf, but still remain unseen.

While Sephiroth slept, Fenrir crept through the window. This became a habit. One that he refused to kick.

And through that habit, he found yet another loop hole.

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY BELATED HALLOWEEN! I don't personally celebrate that holiday, but to those who do, I hope you have fun. Am I the only one who played 'Spot the whore-who's dressed up as a whore'? No? No one? Just me? Okay...**

**Just want to thank those who's been supporting this story. I'm sorry to say that this was half-filter/half-informative. With a MAJOR Time Skip ;)**

**HA! To those who answered it wrong. Nice choice to those who picked Vincent. He was never one of my choices, but I can totally see why some of you would think that. Told ya you'd never guess it right. *Small booty dance* Though, my choice my seem random, it is anything but. Trust me, Cookies. **

**I'm working on the next chapter as we speak-type-whatever. Here's another question for ya.**

**Who's head will you been in for Chapter 9?**

**Hope you enjoyed,**

**CHOW**


	9. Tiny Steps

**Chapter 8: Tiny Steps**

* * *

"Duck. Duck. Goose!"

Little Sephiroth squealed, chasing after his pretty blonde friend. Ashe. He was sure there was more to her name, but could only remember the first part. They ran around the little circle of kids. He reached out, barely brushing the fine ends of her hair, before she picked up an inch of speed. Sephiroth focused on catching her. He really wanted too. Teacher said candy would be given to those who caught their runner.

Mama didn't let him eat lots of candy. She was a big ole'meanie sometimes. His big brother got to eat lots of the yummy treats and his teeth didn't fall out. Why couldn't he?

He began to get that funny feeling again. It pulsed from his toes and surged upward. Filling his body. Stuffed. That's the only way he could explain it. The breath that at one point rushed out passed his lips, slowed. Sephiroth felt his joints loosen and muscles relax. Yet, he still chased after the girl with the same vigor. Speed came to him with ease. He found himself no longer two steps behind the blonde, but right on top of her.

He blinked.

Hands lifted him from the ground, setting him back on his feet. Teacher patted him down, before rushing over toward Ashe, who was fighting back tears. Clutching onto her knee. The little silverette looked on with wide eyes. He didn't mean to fall down on his friend. He didn't mean it. It was the words he repeated to both his blonde friend and teacher. The other kids in the circle stood around the girl and teacher, shifting their eyes between him and them.

"It's okay, honey, it was an accident."

Sephiroth looked toward his younger teacher. The red head helped teach them from-time-to-time. He liked her. She wasn't mean like the older teacher. He was pulled close to her chest, where he laid comfortably. Still, his worried chartreuses watched his friend and old teacher.

"Come Sephiroth, let's get you cleaned up," the red head offered with a soft smile. It soothed the guilt in his heart.

They walked up to a man-made water holder. It was made of oak wood. Tough and sturdy. He had asked Ms. Red plenty of questions about it. The little Sephiroth loved learning things. The water holder was as wide as the village's well. Long as a horse and a little shorter than the many wolves wandering around. He loved patting the heads of the little doggies. Many times he begged his mama to get him one. But, like the meanie she was, she would only shake her head.

His mama was really unfair sometimes.

Ms. Red dapped a rag off to the side in the water, wiping the dirt stains clean from his clothing. She continued her words of comfort. Even when he didn't bother to listen to them anymore. His focus was on Ashe. The blonde was brought over, with the mean old teacher in toe.

"Don't you have something to say, Sephiroth?" With hands on her hips, the old lady waited expectingly.

The little silverette controlled the urge to jet his tongue out at her. She treated him differently. Whenever it was play time or something where he had to physically interact with others, she'd pull him to the side, and make him do it alone. If it wasn't for Ms. Red, he truly would be. Ms. Red and Ashe.

Turning to his puffy eyed friend, he lowered his eyes. "Sorry..." He really didn't mean to hurt her.

"Sorry for what?" The old teacher snapped, "Your mother taught you manners, didn't she?"

Anger slipped between the cracks. Eyes still lowered, he glared at the ground. He hated when the old teacher talked about his mama. Mama taught him a whole bunch of manners. Like how not to put elbows on the table. And to say 'excuse me' when you burp. Or bless someone when they sneezed. His mama was a good mama.

He remained silent.

Sephiroth wouldn't talk to someone who was mean to his mama. He wouldn't talk and she couldn't make him. Ms. Red tried to calm the situation, but the old teacher wouldn't back down. It was when the old teacher started yelling, did he know he was really in trouble. Ms. Old Lady didn't like to be ignored or defied. Just because of that, he continued to say nothing.

"Young man, you listen to me," he was yanked out of Ms. Red's hands, "I will not tolerate disrespect. You apologize to this young lady properly, or I'll put you over my knee and give you a good thrashing."

Hot tears gathered at his eyes as he sulked.

His body was jerked. She was really planning on spanking him. Realizing this, Sephiroth struggled against the woman. Screaming and raging at the top of his lungs. He wouldn't talk, he wouldn't! He didn't mean to hurt his friend and he already said sorry. He did nothing wrong. It wasn't fair that she was trying to spank him. She needed a spanking! She talked mean words about his mama.

"Mama!" He screamed. Over and over. "Mama, help!"

Ms. Red and Ms. Old Lady fussed at each other, words that blurred.

"Mama!"

A resounding growl ripped through the air.

Everything froze. It seemed time itself did too.

It stroked the fires of fear in Sephiroth. He never heard such a loud sound. Like ten little doggies making that rumbling sound at the same time. Ms. Old Lady moved as fast as her old bones could away from him. As if she was burnt. Crashing to the ground on his bottom, he stared unmoving at the large shadow coming forward from the forest. It continued to make that booming sound.

His playmates began to scream. The adults around bowed or dropped to their knees. Some even digging their forehead into the ground.

It was a big doggie. A _really big _doggie. And it was coming toward him!

The big doggie snapped at Ms. Red, who tried to pick him up. He wish she had. Shakes conquered his body, but tears did not fall. They were too frightened to present themselves. When the doggie came to a stop. Sephiroth stared, only taking a short second to glance around once again at the bowed bodies. Some of his playmates were in the position. Putting two-and-two together in his little mind. He shifted his body, ever so slowly, into the same forehead-pressed-to-ground bow.

He waited. Hoping the doggie would leave him alone.

When the big doggie did move again, Sephiroth was aware of everything. The sound of the huge paws pressing onto the soil, crunching on scattered leaves, and breaking a few twigs. The feel of the warmer than normal body of fur moving pass him. Around him. Behind him. He briefly wondered if the doggie was sick. Mama had made him chicken soup and lemon tea, when his skin got very hot.

The doggie stayed behind him. Making his breath quicken. He hadn't done anything wrong... Would the doggie punishment, because he didn't do as Ms. Old Lady said? Lip trembling. Sephiroth waited.

"Great Fenrir," it was Ms. Old Lady, "for-forgive me. I was simply trying to-"

Another growl escaped the doggie.

It was once again silent.

Sephiroth had thoughts of running. Mama would protect him from the big doggie. She wouldn't let it eat him.

So deep in thoughts of his mama saving him, he didn't feel that warmth close in on him. Until it was too late.

Razor sharp teeth nipped at his neck and he screamed. He was right! It was trying to eat him! Flinging his limbs about. Sephiroth tried to get away. The doggie's body quaked. Teeth nipped at his neck again, this time holding him down. Yelping, he knew without understanding to hold still. And that's what he did.

In the next moment, he was lifted from the ground by his shirt. Though he wanted to scream and fight, again, that feeling deep inside him told him otherwise.

The doggie carried him away from his playmates and teachers.

Why weren't they helping him?

Tears finally gathered the courage to fall.

* * *

The nerve of the human. Knowing who the child belonged to, should have been enough to curb her prejudice beliefs. Fenrir had came upon the miniature humans playing a silly game that required one to run around in a circle. Their innocent laughter lit the aura. A blonde haired, blue eyed human had tapped Sephiroth's head, calling him a goose. The silverette had took pursuit. Around the circle of tiny humans they went. Until something changed. The beast had felt it in the air. Something had happened to his human. A sudden power had been activated.

Sephiroth had been behind the blonde human and in the next second, tumbling toward the ground on top of her. He had smelled the burst of blood. Having literally swam in it once upon a time. He instantly knew the girl was hurt. Nothing serious. And as expected, the girl had only sustained a skinned knee. Why the child saw it fit to cry was beyond him. Though, it seemed to have a negative affect on his human.

It had been an accident. Truly an understandable happening. But the old human didn't think so. She snapped at his human and challenged the teachings of his pack member. Without her even knowing, she was down two strikes with him. Fenrir would not stand for it. Especially being the alpha. It was his duties to protect his mates. In any shape or form.

The last strike came, when the aged human built up the nerve to handle Sephiroth in a rough manner. His human had cried for help. The desperate tone pierced him worse than any weapon. He roared his growls, taking pleasure in the shock of fear that shot through the woman.

Unfortunately, he had frightened his human too.

Needing to calm his human and show him that he was of no harm. Fenrir had nipped at the little human's neck. The silverette had put up a fight at first, but turned to stone soon after. He could smell the fear. It didn't help that he tasted the little human's flesh as he nipped at him. A deep yearning to dine on the child boiled in the pit of his stomach. Like always, he pushed the urges away. Never would he willingly harm his human. Never.

He was taking Sephiroth deep into the forest. To a place he had made his home.

Sitting the child down against a tree, he proceeded to lick around the skinnier face, and small neck. Sephiroth protested, but they went ignored. Cleaning the dried tears and smudges. He stopped only when he was satisfied. His human stared at him, looking about ready to bolt. Not feeling up to chasing his growing dwarf, he gave off a soothing rumble. Sephiroth jumped out of his skin at the sudden sound, scouting back away from him.

Immediately the rumbles creased. What calmed the silverette as a babe no longer seemed to apply. Tilting his head, Fenrir contemplated over the situation. How was he to erase the fear in his human?

Paying no mind to the whimpers. He inched closer to his tiny human. Laying his body down next to him. Head resting on his paws, he closed his bright golden eyes. Trying to appear less intimidating to his human. He mocked what he saw the other wolves do, when wanting to show their human comrades how happy they were. His three tails swayed from left-to-right. It took a stretch in time, before he sensed the fear draining in Sephiroth. He rose his head high enough to rest in his human's lap. The boy gave another start but calmed a minute after.

"Don't eat me, doggie," the child mumbled uncertain.

Fenrir huffed. How funny the little human would think that. Those thoughts were on his mind constantly. Thoughts that would remain a secret. Hidden deep in the dark. Never to see the light of day. Or even afternoon's light.

The wolf didn't bother to count the seconds, minutes, or any other measures of time. They both rested there. His growing dwarf far more relaxed than in the beginning. A fact that pleased him greatly.

It felt wonderful having his human close. Awake. How long has it been? Nearly two and a half years. Being close, yet so far, never became easier for him. There were many situations where he wanted to tear through the forest and snatch Sephiroth away. The first fight the silverette had with another. The first time Nora took her hand to his bottom. The first time, he discovered the prejudice humans taunting and isolating him. Wutai had been at a cross road with Midgar. News around the villages said that a power possessing human wished to build a Mako Reactor here. Wutaian's didn't speak to kindly about this human. And since Sephiorth was of Midgar blood, as well as had mako coursing through his veins, he was discriminated against.

A tiny hand petted above his nose.

For his human. He allowed this. The stroking grew more confident the longer the beast stayed nonthreatening.

He was doing that _thing_ again. Doing something that he wouldn't have dreamed of doing. Fenrir was nothing close to domestic. You couldn't feed him snacks and watch him do tricks. He was a beast that should be feared. Men and women, young and old should faint in terror at the thought of being his next interest. Interests were nothing more than targets, and targets were nothing but his meal. If you were his meal, you were good as dead.

"Soft," Sephiroth commented. Burying his little fingers deep, he ran them behind his ear. The wolf might have purred when those fingers dug nails into his special spot. He turned into the canine that he was. Tails wagging on their own. His head followed those skilled limbs. Fenrir wasn't ready for them to leave. When he wanted them to stop their exceptional scratching, he'd pull away himself. "Funny doggie," his human giggled.

He responded with a quick lick at the small chin.

"Wanna be my doggie, doggie?"

Doggie? He was no dog. The beast would have to show his human the differences in the canine family. Fenrir lived among other wolves, of course not like him, but of his species. There were few dogs in his time. That type of canine never living long. Foxes were rare to see. He couldn't complain. The wolf was no fan of the sly devils. Coyotes and hyenas were further up north.

Fenrir took his head away, laying it back down on the silverette's lap.

"You're my doggie, 'kay."

* * *

"Aaarrhhaa!"

The three year old boy leaped onto his back, biting down playfully on his ear. Fenrir who had been resting in front of his pack's hut, huffed, completely exhausted. The little human had used him as a toy for hours. In the beginning, he played along, but after he noticed Sephiroth wasn't going to slow down. He tried his best to get away. But, all it took was a cry for him to come back, and curses, he did. The beast didn't know when such a feeling developed. A feeling of not being able to disappoint or displease his human.

Ever since that fateful day, two months back, where he had showed himself in his wolf form. Things had changed.

Amusingly, he remembered the stunned face of Nora, when she saw Sephiroth riding on his back toward her. She didn't know what to do with herself. The little silverette had screamed his demands of wanting to keep his doggie. The title made him cringe. Doggie. He was no dog. His human proved to be a stubborn little thing. Refusing to eat, sleep, or talk until he got what he wanted. The spoiled dwarf. Nora had flushed a bright red, when he came to her that same night. Questioning why his human was so overindulged.

He let the matter go. Since he too wanted to be in the other's presence. Call it, as the humans would say, _a win-win_.

Sephiroth had grown close to him. Waking up at the crack of dawn to peek out his window and shout his greetings of morning. It made his tails wag. Not that he'd ever show anyone that such a simple thing pleased him.

Together with Hope, who he had grown to understand and _somewhat_ like, walked his growing dwarf to school. It wasn't anything extravagant. A few female teachers and a large area to teach and allow the little humans to rough house around. Fenrir took notice that Sephiroth had a soft spot for the blonde haired girl. Finding this out, he had stalked the girl and her family for a few days. Learning about them. He would not allow his human to associate with bad influences. When he saw that the family of five were clean, he turned his head at the budding friendship.

Keeping one eye on them, of course.

Hope, the now seventeen year old human, took to learning more about Wutai. Having a sudden drive to protect their rights and independence. The teenage silverette wanted to open a research institute, in hopes of finding out more about Gaia. To show that disrupting her natural life force and building the reactors was not only damaging, but would eventually kill her. Fenrir would not discuss, or share any information he had about Gaia. Good cause or not. It was sacred information no human should ever posses.

There was no such thing as a pure heart when it came to humans. The wolf had watched the purest of them became darkened with hatred and evil.

Nora had settled in naturally. As if she had been born among the village. It was rather something observing the mother work with the others. Even those few who had turned their noses up at her, for also having Midgar blood. He had offered to step in, but was humbly declined. Her ways had awfully reminded him of a unique blonde he had known back in his youth. Goddess of Harmony. Fenrir wondered if she too was freed from Gaia's self-made prison.

"Doggie! Hello!" The little human grabbed at his muzzle, shaking it back and forth. "Stop igno me, doggie."

Fenrir shook his face free. Growling warningly at the tiny silverette, who had the nerve to pout. Tough! Turning to leave-his fifteenth attempt-he craved a nice spot under a tree. The sun was out bright this afternoon, with few winds to cool him.

"No! Doggie, no! Come back!"

Ignoring the child's cries. He found a spot under a tree not to far from the house. He'd prefer to go deep into the forest, where shade would dominate. But... He was indeed a push over for his growing dwarf.

Sephiroth dropped onto his abdomen reign. The beast didn't know if it was a subconscious thing, but the silver haired child was fond of throwing himself on to his stomach. Even when in his two-legged form.

They laid there. Finally resting.

"Sorry, doggie..."

The quiet apology pulled at a string Fenrir never knew was attached to his heart. Huffing through his nose. He curved his body around his human, not needing words to let the child know everything was alright. Sephiroth pressed into his fur, burying his face. The beast emitted a soothing rumble, leaning up to lick the little human's forehead, before laying back down.

Curses to the Netherland, he was getting soft!

* * *

**A/N: Were you expecting such a quick update? No. Nope. Don't lie ;)**

**So, just in case some of you are confused, Sephiroth is 3 y/o through out this entire chapter. He's getting older! Am I the only one who finds Fenrir and Seph cute together?! Jeez, it makes my heart melt. I wish I had my own wolf beast.**

**Oh! I don't know if any of you caught it in the previous chapter, but I dropped a perverted (YAOI ALERT...don't judge me) hint about Sephy, that he'll carry on into his adulthood. Did any of you see it? **

**Stay tune for the next chapter!**

**CHOW**


	10. Alive For Now

**Chapter 9: Alive For Now**

* * *

Harmony. Dedication. Morality. Magic.

In Harmony: There is definite love and secured loyalty.

In Dedication: There is the will to progress and belief in one's self.

In Morality: There is humility that keeps us human.

In Magic: There is power that links us to the spirit world and Gaia, herself.

That is the motto of a Warrior of Tzidda. See all evil, hear it, and combat it. Live by your faith, stand by it, and protect it. Fear not death, but those who will never be blessed with the parting. Live by the heart, feel with the mind, and decide using the soul. To conquer, one didn't need to become a monster. This is what made Warriors of Tzidda distinct. Memorable. Formidable. They did not live by the sword like so many others, but instead, used the lethal steel as a means to highlight their beliefs. Violence was never the only option. Nor was it ever the first.

Sephiroth's young mind had sponged every piece of available knowledge there was to have about the spirit warriors. Now eight years old and able to comprehend more around him, he found a deep interest in everything that made up the spirit warriors. From their fighting styles and armor, down to their swords and magic. He wished to be one of those elite warriors, wielding the most strongest of blades. Protecting his family and friends. His home.

It had took a whapping four months to convince his mom to let him join the lessons and few training sessions the instructors gave. His dominant skill was in magic. The flow from his core and out his hands were wonderfully easy. At first it had frightened him, never exploring that side of himself before. The instructor; Chekhov, was more than impressed. In fact, she was so dazzled by his show of skill-that undeniably rivaled a mage-she took to giving him private lessons. Teaching him how to tame that inner fire and will it to dance at his command.

Materia. It wasn't frowned upon by the majority, but there was those who refused to have it in their village. Sephiroth had heard gossip, saying that the King of Wutai, Godo, detested the little jewels. Saying it wasn't theirs to control. That it should be returned back to Gaia.

He was just lucky he lived in a village that accepted the natural gifts from Gaia.

The silverette was cooling down from a fierce match. His weaponry teacher; Staniv, had put them each with a partner, to go one-on-one. He was fond of swords and chose a single-edge blade with a curved tip. Sephiroth had been ready to back out when he saw that they'd be using real weapons. That was his first day. Now, he wasn't so intimidated.

Staniv had explained to them, that any injury would be cured immediately. Doing nothing to calm the shook nerves. The weapons instructor went on, saying that it would desensitize them for when the time comes, when they came face-to-face with an actual blade. Sephiroth had noted himself, that training with real blades helped them improve on their reflexes. No one didn't want to feel the bite of the blade, or piercing of arrows. So they pushed themselves to time their dodges accordingly. Always taking caution.

And as a result, leaving with less wrapped wounds and swallow heads.

"You all were at your best today," Staniv complimented, something the man rarely did, "some of you overachieved even. I expect those who were slightly dragging, to pick it up! Your enemy won't wait for you to catch your breath. One miscalculated move, or move too late, and you'll be left with one option." Death. The weaponry teacher didn't need to say it. There was a moment of silence, before he finally released them with a sharp, "Dismissed."

Sephiroth exhaled. Not too pleased about the burn in his muscles, or the scrapes and and bruises. Tugging his bang from view, he rolled his neck. Searching for some sort of relief.

A hand hardened from many years of handling various weapons came down on his shoulder.

He glanced up into chocolate orbs. They were warmed with pride. "You've taken my earlier advice, I see." Sephiroth nodded, giving a small grin. "And were they as you expected?"

Memories of the exclusive Crescent Unit flashed through his mind. Staniv had commented on how stiff and robotic his moment was, and had advised him to watch one of the King's personal guards train. With a few friends, he had left to do just that. Sephiroth had been blown away at what he saw.

The Crescent Unit were amazing. Their kata had been nothing short of an elegant dance. Smooth. Effortless. Shifting in whichever direction the wind blew. Down to the slight twist of their wrist was perfect. The spreading and turning of their feet. Crouching and bending of their legs. The squaring of their shoulders and jetting of their arms. There were no other words to describe it but with one.

Graceful.

"They were more than what I expected," he answered honestly, the tone of wonder wisping from his lips.

Staniv chuckled once, before removing his hand, "You'll make a good addition." There went the instructor's second compliment of the day. It filled the boy with confidence and hope. "Enjoy the holidays, but don't over do it- give my wishes to your little flower too."

Chartreuses thinned in confusion, peering over toward the path behind them, then widening in understanding. Sephiroth flushed, turning to correct the laughing man, but Staniv was already too far. Quickly, he fixed his sweaty clothing, shoving his bangs away once more. Trying to appear decent. Frowning at the back of his weapons instructor, he scolded the blush that wouldn't leave his skin.

"Hi," came a sweet greeting.

Sephiroth jumped, startled by the voice of his friend. So close. Not knowing how to save face, he decided to just continue on. He'd already made a fool out of himself so far. "Hey, Ashe," voice cracking a bit, before he managed to clear it.

Her periwinkle blues sparkled, lowering after a second. In a white sundress, with red flowers stitched at the straps and ends of the dress. Sephiroth thought she looked really cute. Especially with the unique butterfly hairpin he'd brought her. It took nearly his entire savings, but after the blonde's bright smile, he knew it was worth it.

He watched as she held out a small box. It obviously being for him, he reached out without hesitation. Whatever the box contained smelled sweet. The silverette didn't have much of a sweet tooth and could only tolerate pinches of sugar at a time.

Ashe clasped her hands behind her, tapping the tip of her sandal against the ground.

"My mom helped me make it," she nodded toward the wrapped box. "There's fruits and chocolates cut into smiley faces...and stuff," her face heated.

Staring at his gift, he allowed his lips to stretch wide. "Thanks," he was honestly grateful, "but I didn't really get you anything." Why hadn't he thought of getting her something! She probably stayed up all night with her mom making him this.

Sephiroth watched as the blonde placed a finger at her chin. She hummed in thought. Pretty blues lighting in a sudden discovery. He waited with baited breath, wondering what his friend could possibly want.

"Can I play with you and Wolfie today?"

He swallowed the 'no' that almost left his mouth. It surprised him. Whatever his friend had asked for or suggested, Sephiroth was quick to agree. But, this time, it was different. She never asked to play with Wolfie before. If he had to be honest, he didn't really want her too. Wolfie was his. Their play time was their time. Private.

His mom and brother were different. They were family. And had been with Wolfie for a long time now.

Suddenly, Sephiroth didn't want to be around his friend anymore.

"Hey Prodigy, what's taking you so long, I've been waiting twenty minutes!" The sound of his brother's voice saved him from what would have been the worse moment of his life. "Oh, I see what's going on," Hope boomed, a smirk on his face, "you're romancing little miss cutie pie over here. You need more time to work your magic, little bro?"

Sephiroth's eyes just about popped out of their sockets. Flustered and hot behind the ears. He punched at his annoying brother's stomach. Happy to see the older silverette hunched over. Though, the idiot still managed to laugh.

"I'm not _romancing_ anyone," he hissed, forcing down the embarrassment. "I'll tell mom," he threatened, when Hope opened his mouth.

Not fazed, the older silverette snorted. "Go ahead, I'm sure she'll want to know the details of this sizzling relationship."

He really hated his brother sometimes.

Before Hope could say anything else that would probably ruin his friendship, he focused back on the red faced blonde. "Sorry, but Wolfie's sick right now," the lie fell easily, "mom said he'd be for a while." Sephiroth tried not to let the guilt get to him.

"Oh, okay," Ashe replied, crestfallen.

"Yeah..." He mumbled, unable to look her in the face, "I'm gonna go," glancing at Hope's confused face, then back at the blonde, "thanks for the treats." She nodded, giving a wave.

"See'ya later, Ashe!" Hope called over his shoulder, eyebrows still pointed downward. When they were out of the blonde's hearing range, the older silverette asked, "Wolfie's sick? Funny, he was just fine this morning."

Sephiroth sighed. He might as well tell the truth. The nosy man was going to find out anyway.

"She wanted to play with us."

"You and Wolfie?"

"Yes."

"Okay... I don't see-"

"Wolfie's mine!"

Both siblings came to a stop.

He turned his face away, not wanting Hope to see his building tears.

"Seph, she only wants to play," the older silverette's voice was soft, but still filled with confusion.

Why didn't he understand! Sephiroth wanted to punch something. Crush it. Ripe it apart. Tear it to shreds. "She can't!" He yelled, not meaning to.

Hope, now on his knees, turned his trembling body to face him. "Sephiroth, c'mon talk to me. What's going on?"

Their different shades of green eyes met.

"If she comes over, Wolfie will start liking her more than me," his bottom lip trembled, "she'll take him away." An unplaced anger seemed to fill him. "I won't let _anyone_ take him away!"

Hope's arms pulled him into a hug. He whispered comforts and told him not to worry. How could he not? His best friend was trying to take his Wolfie away! His brother denied this. Saying he just wasn't ready to share that part of him with friends. Sephiroth wasn't, he silently agreed. And he'll never be, or ever want to.

The rest of the walk home, Hope let him hitch a ride on his back. He enjoyed getting piggyback rides from his big brother. It reminded him of the old days. He missed them. Things were stupid now.

But, at least he had Wolfie.

* * *

President Shinra was getting restless. When such a man of his status became antsy, nothing good would come to those faced against him. Veld had served the man for a full decade now. It was rare for a Turk to live for so long. Which was why he was the Head of his department. He was able to witness the many faces of President Shinra. Liking none of them. Still, he'd push personal feelings aside and do his job.

He was on one now.

Moving as if born among a family of panthers, he strutted through the land of Wutai. The residents eyed his suit for a mere second and turned tail back into their little huts. Even here, these savages knew what his standard black suit represented. He was to be approached with caution, or not at all. Gun at the ready, Veld did not fear the Wutaians watching, spears and other sharp objects in hand.

The brunet was coming from a meeting with King Godo. A light negotiation that turned into a heated argument on the King's part. Godo would not be swayed in his decision of refusing a mako reactor being built on his land. The savage had a silly notion that Gaia was a breathing entity, and that the mako they were drawing from the ground was her blood. Veld did not share the King's religious beliefs. Finding them both irksome and laughable.

Just like oil, when it was first discovered hidden deep within the grounds. It was seized, controlled, and used to better the world. There had been boycotts then. Calming that they were depleting natural resources. Now, here they were again, repeating history.

When it became obvious the King would not come to any sort of agreement, the brunet took his leave. President Shinra would indeed be displeased. The power hungry man was not someone you said no to. Ever. Sitting in on many meetings, Veld had caught the quiet undertones of the President's blood lust. Only having to look for a second into the man's eyes, he saw all that he needed to know.

War.

The brunet knew once he arrived back at HQ and delivered the negative answer, the President would have an excuse for a hostile takeover. What wasn't giving to him willingly, would be taken by force. That was the man's style.

In fact, Veld should have been boarding the helicopter now. But, there was something keeping him here. Curiosity? The thrill of uncovering HQ's most notorious secret? It could've been both. But, after following some leads, he took the southern carriage to Tzidda. The brunet wanted to know if it was true. If the reasons for his partner's disappearance was here in this small village.

He recalled the crimson eyed marksman whispering to him in the dark, plans of aiding a female scientist with an escape. Veld had warned the raven to mind his own, to not go digging himself an early grave in the name of love. It was the day before the raven disappeared, did he finally tell him what he had done. Veld's eyes had widened as he learned of the magnitude of his partner's actions. They were supposed to meet the next day to discuss a plan. But, when the crimson eyed raven didn't show, Veld knew...he was too late.

The residents of Tzidda weren't like the other villagers. They did not fear him. Instead, they ignored him, or scrunched their nose up, as if he carried a sort of contagious infection. The brunet didn't know how to feel about this. So he brushed it off. He wasn't here to fall into their graces anyway.

Fortunately, it was a small village, so asking for directions weren't needed.

Veld discreetly scouted families. Eyeing the children mostly. He was looking for two features that wouldn't belong among the village of brunets, ravens, and few blonds. There had been one sweet little girl, long blonde locks and big blue eyes, that pointed him in the direction of her best friend.

Sephiroth.

The boy was here. His heart jumped.

Their hut was a little away from the others. It looked to be purposely built there, which explained the lengthy distance. The hut was larger as well. He didn't have to be told, to know that the family were outsiders. His heart never slowed as he took in said family. Each had the silver hair and green eyes that matched the description his partner gave. But, there was only one, who had the correct appearance.

Veld had to applaud their cleverness.

No one would have expected the youngest among them to be another woman's child. Silver hair and green eyes to match the surrogate mother. It was a fabulous allusion. But then, neither could explain why the youngest's cornea was feline shaped, since theirs weren't.

Sephiroth. This was the child responsible for his partner's foolishness. The hushed project that was said to make a new legion of soldiers.

The gun at his hip felt heavy.

He could end it now. Take revenge against the child who had a hand in his partner's demise. No one would know.

It was a mistake to let himself get consumed in thoughts of vengeance. If he hadn't, he probably would have sensed the presence behind him. When he did, it was too late. Snapping around with his gun in hand, he moved his finger on the trigger, managing to fire once. His wrist was captured in an unyielding grip, while he was shoved harshly into a tree. Veld had numbed himself to fear many years ago, but at the sight before him, the frozen dam collapsed.

Azures with flaming rings glowered at him. Lips curled back to show four fanged teeth, looking very capable of tearing his throat out. This man wasn't human. Lined symbols glowed on his face, visible trails of red smoke hissing off the skin.

Veld gasped.

Then was thrown from tree to tree. Similar to a pinball. His vision blurred, not able to keep up with the fast movement. Skin bruised and swelled, bones cracked and chipped. Bile rose up his throat. Veld couldn't focus on a single thought as he slid down another tree.

"It was a fatal mistake coming here, human." It, the blond, spoke.

He could only groan in response.

"What is your reasoning for spying on my pack?" His pack? What was the blond creature talking about? "You are choosing not to answer because you can't or won't?" Veld's world went black, then white, then fuzzy.

Just when his stomach was beginning to settle, he was snatched upward, then planted against a tree again.

"Will you not speak?"

Gathering breath, Veld spat, "No." He was a Turk. Even in the face of death, they would keep their secrets.

"Is that so," the blond creature tilted its head, flaming rings growing in intensity.

Before he could answer, his gun arm was grabbed. Claws sunk into his forearm, hitting bone. Veld held his breath. He wouldn't give the creature the satisfaction of hearing him scream. Trained to withstand torture, he glared back at the abomination. His defiance was met with the hand gripping him, exploding into bright flames. The brunet might have gone into shock for a bit. Feeling the hairs on his limb get singed, followed by his skin scorching away from flesh.

Yes. He was trained to face many types of tortures. But never to this measure.

"It has been years since I consumed cooked meat."

Veld screamed and for the life of him, he couldn't stop.

* * *

Fenrir watched unmoved by the stranger's cries. The smell of burning flesh filled him with glee. It had been centuries since he set ablaze a human. This one deserved it. The foolish human hadn't noticed him creeping up from behind. The beast had watched the stranger, who eyes didn't waver from his pack. Instinct told him this human was trouble, danger. So when the human finally became aware of his presence, he moved in for the kill.

"Fenrir, stop!" Nora hollered, "Don't Fenrir, you'll kill him!"

He ignored his beta. This wasn't her choice to make. The wolf would strip this human of life.

"Stop!"

The beast called back his fire, whipping his head to frown at the mother. "You would have this human set free, to come back later and take action against us?" He waited for her answer, growing impatient as she looked between him and the stranger.

"No," Nora's voice hardened, "I would like you not to show my sons anymore horrors this world hold."

At her words, he moved to look toward their home. Sephiroth stood wide eyed, unblinking. Hope too, gawked, completely immobile. They both smelled of fear. No. Terror. That odd, annoying feeling pinched at his heart. Fenrir hated when his pack feared him. Anyone else, but not his pack.

Turning back to the pale stranger, he released a resounding growl into the man's face. Transferring his grip to the brunet's throat, he tilted the drained face up. With his other hand, he dragged his claw down the stranger's cheek. Creating a rather artsy symbol. "You are _marked_," Fenrir hissed, "shall we ever cross paths again," moving closer to the man's ear, "your life will be mine for the taken."

Tossing the man aside, he locked eyes with Nora. In a matter of seconds, he had his fingers locked around her neck.

"Only this once I've allowed you to step out of position," smearing the stranger's crimson blood down her face, "never again." Shoving her away from him, he took to the forest.

Disappearing among the trees.

* * *

**A/N: MAJOR time skip in this chapter. Eight year old Sephiroth, if you didn't catch it. So, looks like we have some drama here. You think it was the right choice to let Veld go? A Turk! **

**Poor little Seph, he doesn't wanna share Fenrir with anyone. I was like that with my mom when I was his age. I'd hit my friends who dared thought they could run up and hug my mom. It was worth every time out.**

**Another fast update! WHOOP WHOOP.**

**Shout out to Zimithrus1, the reason behind my fast updates! C'mon people, show some love. *Points gun toward crowd* That's my Chocolate Chip Cookie right there :D :D :D**

**CHOW**


	11. Red Scarf

**Chapter 10: Red Scarf**

* * *

Feline orbs gazed at the forest. Eyes shifting from tree-to-tree. Up the bistre trunks, cracked with age, but still standing healthy. The endless summer leaves shielding Tzidda's moist soil from the boiling star in the sky. It was another hot day. No surprise there. Sephiroth propped lazily against his personal furry couch. Wolfie. They had been resting out in the afternoon haze for a while. Neither doing anything, but listening to nature.

Though, his mind was filled with many thoughts.

All concerning what happened two days ago. He couldn't get the images out of his head. For hours Sephiroth had stared out into the forest, with pointless hopes of seeing the blond man again. He had been frightened at first. Something he didn't mind admitting. To himself. It had played like a movie during his dreams. The blond man tossing some other man in a suit around like a doll. He never thought possessing strength like that was possible.

The blond had strange lines, slashes, charcoal edged in maroon symbols scattered across his naked body. Sephiroth wasn't sure, but there looked to be strange text within the lines. What stood out more on the man, was the diamond shaped symbol on his forehead. It looked nothing like the tattoos the villagers here wore. No. They looked too _real_. Something ink could never achieve. And when they glowed, they looked alive. As if preparing to take flight off the man's skin. The thin red smoke giving them an even bolder effect.

His mother had screamed the man's name. What was it again?

The fact he couldn't remember the name his mother shouted angered him. He could remember everything else. The fire appearing around the blond's hand. The smell of burning flesh. The sound of the suit wearing man's screams. But, not the blond's name. It was almost as if a wall had been placed in his mind. Stopping him from remembering the name.

Sephiroth didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Do you think he lives out in the forest?" He asked Wolfie, leaning his head back into the fur. Inhaling the wolf's unparalleled scent. Red honey. There was, of course, nature's perfume on the beast. But that one homey fragrant...it was like he smelled it all his life. Not too sweet, with just the right amount of spice. "The blond man with the symbols I was telling you about yesterday, I mean," he added, so not to confuse the wolf.

The large wolf huffed.

Sephiroth chuckled, turning to lay on his side. "Don't eat him if you do find him," he playfully warned. Wolfie huffed again, it was lighter than his last one. As if giving a quick laugh. It made the silverette wish his friend could talk. The stories his furry friend could tell! They'd tell jokes and share secrets. Everyday. All day.

Fingers going on an adventure through the fur. He gave a wishful sigh. If only.

A muzzle bumped against his thigh. Meeting those golden orbs, he stared. He remembered Hope saying how human they were. Wolfie hadn't taken the comment well. Growling at Hope, before running off into the forest. Sephiroth had cried at his window for a whole week, waiting for the larger than normal wolf to come back. He had been angry with his brother and refused to acknowledge the older silverette's existence.

Not wanting his furry friend to think he was going to start crying. He smiled. Changing to a more cheery topic.

"I've got a present for you," Sephiroth declared, "I made it myself!" He grinned proudly, then gave the slightest of pouts. "Mom helped a little..." Shifting again, he buried his face into Wolfie's stomach. "But I did most of the work," he mumbled.

It was true.

He had spent all last month working on the gift, so he'd be finish before Sitiac arrived. It was a three day holiday, one of Tzidda's favorites. The first day was for children. He, Ashe, and other children had gathered at the center of the village, playing and eating from sunrise to sunset. There were magic shows, fun displays, and silly stories.

The second day was for the adults. Sephiroth had seen men and women walking around holding hands, talking in whispers, and kissing. Hope had been among the kissing group. At night time, mom had taking him to camp out in the forest with Wolfie. He didn't understand why they had to, while Hope and his stupid friend got to stay in the house. She had told him that they needed time alone to figure out if they were friends or not.

Sephiroth only shook his head. He and Ashe knew they were friends. How could his brother and his friend not know? He decided then that Hope really was an idiot.

Today was for families.

He had spent this morning putting the final touches on Wolfie's gift. He hoped his furry friend liked it.

Snuggling against the furry warmth, he settled down to take a nap.

* * *

Nora's heart melted at the sight of her son and Fenrir.

It had been heaven and hell from the moment those two entered her life. Being as old as she was, she should have had life set. But after the divorce, her sense of self-worth had been shattered. She had no sense of direction. No plan. With Hope, she had traveled from town-to-town, trying to find something or someone to make her stay. To give her a brighter outlook on life. Purpose. Had she been alone, she would have withered into herself and died. She thanked Gaia everyday for Hope. Had he not been there as her driving force to go on, she would have done just that. Die.

After another failed attempt at making a home, they had caught the traveling bus at Costa Del Sol. Rocket Town was their next chance. She knew Hope was beginning to loath moving from one place to the next. Nora hated herself for putting him through that pain. But, there was this feeling in her soul that would ignite every time she stayed somewhere for too long.

She chuckled humorlessly as she remembered how they came to meet Fenrir. She nearly had a heart attack upon seeing that massive beast. Like any mother, she went into a blind daze of protectiveness when she saw Hope hurt. Knowing she stood no chance against the abnormal wolf, didn't stop her from running out to attack it.

Never would she have expected that animal to turn into a man.

There was a first for everything and that was definitely one of them. From then on, even though she was scared out of her mind, she left...sated.

An arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her into a familiar warmth.

"He loves that kid and doesn't even know it," Hope uttered, a cozy grin at his lips.

"Better not let him hear you say that," Nora mocked, resting her head against his shoulder.

He hummed, "Big guy's pretty sensitive about that stuff, huh?"

She chuckled deep from her belly. Gaia, her child was something else! The mother agreed with him nevertheless. It was sad how emotionally stunted the ancient being was. Even after all these years, it was still hard for Fenrir to lower his guard, and just smile. Though, she saw a softer side of the beast, whenever he was around Sephiroth. He'd never admit it though. Always using the excuse of it being his duty.

She just hoped, when Fenrir finally accepted the fact that he was capable of loving someone, she was around to see it.

"So," Nora started, glancing up at Hope, "how did _last night_ go?" Her son couldn't fight back the coy laugh. "Was is that good?"

"Mom!" He exclaimed, cheeks darkening in hue, "don't be a perv."

Locking her arms around his waist, trapping him, she joined in on the laughter. "Am I gonna be seeing grandbabies soon?"

"Gaia, mom!"

Her cell phone ringing interrupted their little moment of horse playing. Getting the last bits of giggles out of her system, she picked up the phone. "Hello?" There was no answer at first, but when the voice on the other end did speak, the blood drained from her face.

"How did you get this number?"

* * *

Fireflies lit up the evening skies. Smoked meat clouded the air, mixed with sweet wine, and flavored juice. Spread out on a large blanket was the small family of three. After whispering their thanks to Gaia, they devoured their plates of food. Fenrir sat to the side, taking the offered pieces of fruit from Sephiroth's hand. They were tasteful. Nora was gifted at gardening.

Conversation had been light, humorous, and peaceful.

His human had laughed here and there, but kept a smile through out the entire event. Fenrir was not blind though. Something was troubling his beta. She smiled, but the usual light that came with the expression didn't appear in her eyes. He would uncover the mystery later. For now, he would allow his pack their moment of bonding.

"Can I give Wolfie his present now?" Sephiroth asked suddenly, looking about ready to take off.

Nora peered at the boy's empty plate, "Full already?" The little silverette nodded, now wiggling. "Al-" Sephiroth took off toward the hut, "right."

The beast's chest rumbled. His human was so full of energy. His lips would have frowned, if he was in his two-legged form. Too much energy. It would definitely be a mission trying to get the child to sleep.

"Run while you still have the chance," Hope stage whispered, earning a short scolding, and slap upside the head.

"Stop it," Nora whispered back.

Fenrir tilted his head. This was yet another human moment he didn't understand. His front paw tapped against the blanket. The beast wanted to know what their exchange meant. Why did he need to run?

Before either could explain, Sephiroth came running back out. A medium sized box in his hand. Golden ords jumped from the box, to his human, then back. Remembering the whispered warning from Hope, Fenrir warily awaited his gift. Should he have ran?

The boy kneeled before him, sliding the box to his side. Eyes locking. Sephiroth smiled radiantly. When it felt like he could stand the suspense no more, the young silverette removed the top half of the box. Pulling out a long red scarf. Just by looking at it, the beast knew it was of quality material. The ends were trimmed in a fine gold. His human stood, holding the scarf high, moved close to wrap it twice around his neck, leaving the rest to dangle over both shoulders.

There was that feeling in his heart again.

His human had hand made him this gift. Spent nights on this. For him. There were no hidden motives, or something to want in return. It was just because. Had anyone ever given him something, just because? Because they wanted to? Because they wanted to see him happy? A gift given sincerely from the heart.

Next he was embraced. Tight little arms locked securely around his neck.

"I love you," the small voice confessed.

When Sephiroth stepped back, Fenrir could only stare at his human. There was that damned feeling. It swelled his heart and made his eyes feel odd. Warm. His breathing picked up just the slightest bit. Whatever it was, it was too much.

Too much.

Turning sharply, he jogged off into the forest.

Feeling the strange warmth pour over the edge of his eyes.

* * *

Sephiroth stared after his furry friend. Did he not like his gift? He felt his mom's arms wrap around him.

"What's wrong with Wolfie?" He asked, wondering if he should chase after the wolf.

"Nothing's wrong with him, darling," Nora pulled him close, "you've just made him very happy." Kissing his head, his mom added in his ear, "I don't think anyone's done that in a long time."

"Oh." Sephiroth smiled now, looking at the place his furry friend disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: UPDATE ALERT! This was just a filter, an IMPORTANT filter. You'll be seeing a lot of that red scarf in the future. But, still, a filter no less. **

**Devastation is around the corner peeps. I'm not gonna tell you what's about to happen, or how it's gonna go down. But when it does... *Evil laughs* It's going to be EPIC!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: To one of my PM messages: No Ashe is not an OC, she's an actual character from Final Fantasy XII. Ashe is just a shortened name for her. Learned something new, huh ;) ;) ;)**

**CHOW**


	12. Friends Forever

**Chapter 11: Friends Forever**

* * *

Clawed fingers caressed the red fabric. It had been a few days since the scarf was gifted to him. He had shifted earlier on this morning, once he was a good distance away from his pack's hut. Now in his two-legged form, he was able to run the pad of his fingers against the fine cotton. The scarf moved like clouds against his skin. A rather wonderful feeling.

Burying his nose under the layers, he breathed in. The beast could still smell the faint scent of Sephiroth on the scarf. He wanted to preserve the tropical tang as long as he could. Fenrir felt silly. As if he was back in his youth. Sitting here, pining over the aroma of another. A human, no less! It was something he constantly did back then. When a certain, uncommon scent was inhaled through his nostrils, he became nothing shorter than obsess. An absurd doing that landed him in countless amounts of trouble.

Here he was, now in older ages, doing the same thing.

"Spiffy."

He glanced up just as the last bits of water fell away from his green kin. Nodding toward her and Leviathan, he focused his attention back on fingering the scarf. Child of Mirth wasn't one to be left ignored. She propped herself against the same tree he leant on. Leviathan curling up his bent leg, curious eyes taking in the fabric around his neck.

"Gained yourself a secret admire, have you?" Rydia questioned, crouching down to get a closer look.

The corner of his lip twitched. "Hand made by my human," the wolf corrected, handing her one of the ends to feel. He was proud of the young boy's work. Yet another skill his human possessed.

"Little bunny!" She rended the air with her astonishment. Now knowing who made it, his kin scanned the scarf more seriously. "How delightful," she sighed, leaning her cheeks against her fist, "I've seen a few tailors spin fabric so enchanting. It is not an easy task, I tell you now." Obviously, she was impressed.

Another bubble filled with pride floated through him.

"I'm quite envious," Fenrir turned toward her grinning face, "a human will make me something suave one day, I truly hope."

Deciding to humor the green haired woman, he asked, "And what would you have him make?"

"Gloves!" She exclaimed, not missing a beat. "Gloves of lime green and dark gold, made with the finest of silk yarn and sanity thread." Holding out a hand, modelling the invisible clothing, "My hands get awfully chilled during winter."

The beast just about rolled his eyes. He might have still obsessed over one-of-a-kind fragrances, but at least he didn't suffer with the same kind of intensity as his kin. She loved her clothing, remembering how she only dressed herself in things of the highest quality. Various shades of greens and golds. Yes, she too carried characteristics from her youth into her adulthood.

They sat in silence afterwards. Bathing in each others and natures presence.

"What?" He asked when the weight of her eyes didn't let up.

"Something's changed about you."

He frowned, raising an eyebrow. He changed? Him? Only because the words came from his kin, did he take them solemnly.

"Nothing terrible," she assured him, "you're just more at peace."

Fenrir scoffed. More at peace! "Peace?" He all but spat the word. "I've gained a notable spike in patience, yes, but this _peace_ you speak of..." Trailing off, the fist at his side clutched. "I haven't felt since my imprisonment." Fire burned through his veins, whispering to his soul.

Rydia finally sat down, drawing Leviathan into her arms. Her face fell blue.

"I'm sure Mother meant-"

"To broadcast how precious her humans are and how inferior we'll always be to them."

"Surely that's not-" he stopped her once again.

"It seems you are still blinded by her false show of love-"

"She did love us!"

The beast turned to stare at her. "Then explain why we weren't enough for her," he did not mean to tear down Rydia's already cracked walls, but his kin had to see! She had to realize fact from fiction. "Her love was merely fascination. Similar to how these pathetic humans toss aside a toy when the allure is gone."

"She loves us enough not to strike us down now," her olive eyes searching for any reason to back up her beliefs. To hold on to the lies she'd told herself for centuries. Fenrir wouldn't pity her stupidity though. She would either learn from him, or someone else.

"Simply because she is too weak to do so." The mako reactors, they were really sucking the life from her. "It is what she deserves. Before she perishes, I hope she witness the fall of her humans."

"You can't possibly feel that way about _all_ humans?" Her expression grew appalled, "Have you forgotten that your family are humans? That Sephiroth is human?"

No, he hadn't forgotten. The beast didn't know how to respond to that. There was mixed feelings boiling inside him. His green kin must have realized that.

Her orbs glossy with tears, "If given the choice to save them...would you?" This question was charged with something. An undertone. Fenrir couldn't decode what the green haired woman was truly asking him.

Reflecting on how he genuinely felt. The wolf glanced away from her.

"They are human." He said nothing and everything at the same time.

"You can not continue to punish them because of what Mother did," she scolded. He said nothing. What he felt was solid. It would never change. No human, no matter who he or she was, would ever change them. They were impenetrable. Indomitable.

He felt Rydia shift beside him, rising to her feet. Fenrir didn't what to see her face. Knowing what expression she would wear. He didn't have to look, because he heard it. Especially in her parting words.

"You're right. Peace does not hold you, because you haven't changed."

Disappointment.

* * *

The beast moved with an eased stride. Midday's air cool. Resting on his back, was Sephiroth. He had decided to go pick his human up from his magic lessons. Getting there fifteen minutes early, Fenrir was able to catch the ending of the young silverette's performance. His human had released a towering wave of flames at a wooden target eight yards away. Seeing the boy control fire in such a way made his heart beat a little louder.

Fire was a feral element. One needed a steady hand and grit to tame it.

It had depleted Sephiroth's energy to where he couldn't stand. To show how pleased he was by what he saw, Fenrir allowed the boy to ride on his back. Something he didn't let the young silverette do frequently. He was no horse and wouldn't be treated like one.

"I was nervous," Sephiroth mumbled tiredly, "a boy in my last class gave himself second degree burns. What if I mess up and that happens to me?"

It won't. He wanted to tell his human that. There was no need to be nervous. Cautious, but definitely nothing to tremble about. From what he saw, the boy was well into the stage where most took years reaching. More practice. More confidence. That's all Sephiroth needed. He didn't like when his human doubted himself. Self-doubt was the gateway to failure.

"The blond man..." The silverette's words faded. He left the boy to his thoughts. Knowing when he gathered his thoughts, he would continue. "He controlled fire as if...as if he was fire himself."

Literally speaking, he was fire. A large percentage of it. Nevertheless, Fenrir appreciated the compliment.

To control fire, you first had to respect it. The wild element was its own life. It breathed oxygen too. As well as shared the pleasures of destruction. Humans and fire were similar in that aspect.

"Do you think I'll one day be as good as him, Wolfie?"

Fenrir huffed in a deep negative note. He would never fill his human with false hope. It was not arrogance that gripped him. The boy could train for the remainder of his days and still never be able to match up to him. He was the embodiment of fire. Having been born in a burst of flames. Sephiroth would be second best, but never alike, or better.

The silverette hummed, taking no offense. "You're right," a little finger scratched behind the beast's ear, "he was awesome though!"

A rumble started from inside, before vibrating his frame on the outside. The wolf was tickled. For days he listened to how much Sephiroth praised _the blond man_. The silverette wanted to meet him. On irritatingly hot days, the boy would claim that it was probably the blond man heating up their surroundings. Had he been able to, Fenrir would have laughed. Times like that made him wish to show his two-legged self to the boy.

Passing through the central part of village, he spotted the human girl Sephiroth seemed taken with. The blond carried a basket of flowers, gazing down at one in her hand. She would soon be in his way. The beast wouldn't move to the side. But she would. Giving a sharp bark, he watched the blonde jump, peering up with surprised eyes. When she remained there, he jerked his head to the side. Did the stupid girl not understand?

"Ashe?"

At Sephiroth's voice, the girl came to her senses.

"Hi, Seph," she smiled, before shifting her gaze back to him, "hi, Wolfie."

Fenrir stood, nonplused. Why was she still in his way?

"What are you doing here?" The silverette questioned, shifting to see over Fenrir's head.

The blonde girl appeared pleased by the boy's interest. "I'm picking flowers for crowns," she answered proudly. "Here," finally moving to the side, she handed Sephiroth a red flower, with a yellow center, "and one for Wolfie." She placed a similar flower behind his ear.

The beast had a sudden urge to bite the human girl. How dare she insult his person with something so feminine. Fingers running soothingly through his fur calmed him. Sephiroth must have known he disliked the flower.

"Thanks," the silverette muttered lowly, Fenrir knew the boy was blushing. He could smell the blood. "My mom's making banana muffins for dessert...if you want, I mean, you don't have to. But if you do, _only_ if you do though-"

"I'll ask my mom."

The wolf mentally shook his head. His human wasn't smooth at all.

Clearing his throat, "Oh, okay," the boy chuckled, clearly embarrassed, "see you then- I mean if you do come..."

Fenrir continued walking before the boy could make a mockery of himself more. The girl shouted her farewell. One he ignored. He wondered about the taste in females his human had. Really, the silverette could have picked someone sharper. Or, at least not so slow in the head.

Sephiroth groaned. He felt the boy bury his face into the back of his head. "I'm such a loser," he managed to catch the barely whispered words.

He gave a light huff to show his amusement. Yelping when teeth closed around the tip of his ear.

* * *

_**"If given the choice to save them...would you?"**_

Rydia's question echoed through his head, as he stared down at the slumbering child. Would he save the boy, if he was ever in danger? Of course. But, could the same be said once the fall of humanity come? Sephiroth was human! Why should he spare the boy just because they were blood bonded? It was his duty to keep him safe. His duty to keep the silverette breathing.

Why was it so hard to pick one?

Fenrir never realized how unsure he was. He would have never known, had his green kin not quizzed him on it. It really opened his eyes to the situation. The beast couldn't say yes, or no. He simply didn't know. His human was different from others. The heart of that child was special.

_**"Friends forever, right Wolfie?"**_

Sephiroth had asked him that question this morning. They had been playing, like usual. The blonde girl, what was her name? Came over. By the look on his human's face, her arrival had been unexpected. The beast was still put out with her, because of the loud smelling flower she placed behind his ear. Now, she was pulling yet another stunt. It seemed like the girl did a lot of things without ones permission.

His human had been odd around her. Not the stuttering boy. Or the blushing boy. No. Sephiroth came off indifferent toward the blonde. The boy was uncomfortable. Either the girl was painfully clueless or she paid the silverette no mind. Fenrir had thoughts of scaring the human girl off.

Until his beta made herself known.

He had thought Nora would send the girl away. The tension in the air quite obvious. Instead, the woman did the opposite, and invited the girl to stay for lunch. The wolf must have glared both his beta and blonde down. Women. They were truly something else.

Testing the levels of his patience, he ignored the human girl. Treating her as if she wasn't there. Unfortunately, the action wasn't mutual. Her attention had nearly irked the fire from his mouth. Fenrir was a self-proclaimed untamed beast. Not some domestic, lap dog, who begged its master for love! He had a good mind to tear the girl in half.

To make matters worse, his human had sulked the entire time. Forcing smiles and giving tight lipped answers.

His beta had finally opened her eyes and noted the situation. Immediately after a hot lunch, she sent the blonde home, with some of the leftovers.

Once the human girl was gone, Sephiroth had all but tackled him. Hugging around his neck as if someone would steal him away. Then he has asked him _that_ question. It was easier to answer than Rydia's.

Forever friends? Him and the child?

Using the edge of his fingernail, he brushed a strand of silver out of the boy's face. Inhaling that delicious tropical scent. How he would like to smell it forever. To forever keep this human beside him. But, humans didn't have forever. Sephiroth was no exception.

"_Forever_ is an imaginary would, human."

And for reasons unknown, his heart had a problem with it.

* * *

**A/N: Notice last scene's two lines from anywhere? What's that? Where? THE SUMMARY! No spit!**

**Yeppos, another filter. In case it was hard for you to figure out, the person of this chapter was to show the conflict, hatred, and confusion inside Fenrir. He's finally found a human(Sephiroth) that contradicts everything he's ever known about them. Could he really leave Sephiroth to the cruel fate of death? He doesn't know. So, it's pretty hard to tell.**

**Did anyone catch the heavy amount of foreboding in this chapter. I laid it on pretty thick, but rather discreetly. If I do say so myself. *Adjust tie cockily***

**This is the last filter, for now. Promise. Next chapter will push the story forward.**

**CHOW**

**P.S: Sorry in advance if I had any mistakes. I'll correct them all tomorrow, but for now... ENJOY **


	13. On My Terms

**Chapter 12: On My Terms**

* * *

From the shadows, he watched the boy.

Two years came and went in a blink of an eye. Alone, time was nothing. Together with others, it mattered. Ten years could go by and nothing would change to the beast. But, now that he had a pack, he noticed how the world and the life within it shifted. Some had obvious changes, while others barely altered. One of the major differences, was the development of his pack.

Fenrir now had an extra member, with another on the way.

Hope had found a mate and pupped her. It took a while for the wolf to accept the woman. Vanille was a petite woman. Fragile. Just looking at her, Fenrir knew she was useless. Her strength was below average and had no worthy skills, besides being an exceptional medic. That had been the only reason he allowed her to stay. Her ticket in.

There had been a ceremony held for the two. Despite their feelings, the villagers had come together to celebrate Hope and Vanille's joining. Not a year later, did the rusty red head's belly swell with life. Which left them all with no other choice but to expand the hut.

That wasn't the only major change.

His beta had gotten into the swing of dating. The beast had been there each time a date came to pick the mother up. With warning growls, he let the men know, death would meet them if his beta was returned hurt. Emotionally or physically. Nora had blushed each time. But, her embarrassment was of no matter to him. Her life was. If she was to die by anyone's hands, it would be his, and his alone.

What changed the most, was his human. Sephiroth.

He was observing said boy from within the cluster of trees. There was a group of the humans gathered around an elderly woman, who fluently read from a worn booklet. It took him a few days to realize this was some kind of lesson. Everyday, the children would assemble around the chopped tree, where the same elderly woman would sit, and read to them. Sometimes distributing thin papers with pointy tools that left marks.

It was all tedious. Fenrir didn't comprehend the use of this lesson, but then again, humans were odd creatures. Azures stared at the young silverette. The wolf had noticed as the boy grew, the distance he placed between himself and others. At first, he assumed it to be an unconscious thing. But the child deliberately made it his business to have a three feet gap between everyone. Jumping high into a tree, he stretched his limbs, falling back into a comfortable position. These lessons lasted for quite some time. Seeing that the boy was safe, he allowed himself a chance to rest.

His eyes did not stay closed for long.

Rowdy rounds of laughter bounced through the open air, along with words of disapproval. Glancing toward the group, he saw Sephiroth crumble his sheet of paper, before storming off. The elderly woman continued to scold the giggling children, while desperately calling the retreating boy back. His human had the respect of many adults, the boy's natural talent in magic and improving battle skills earning him the secured spot of worth. But, the same couldn't be said when among the miniature humans. The silverette appeared to be the underdog. Similar to arrangements in a wolf pack, the weakest and smallest were subjected to many things. None pleasant. If the boy wanted such jesting to crease, he'd have to grow as a character, who's very aura spoke for him and not words.

Knowing that he might be somewhere nearby, the children never took their bullying further than words. They were immature, doltish, but none sought death. Fenrir wouldn't interfere if there was only taunting. Sephiroth had to learn. Had to harden to such petty things. Needed to mature himself. In less than a decade, his human would be a man. The beast would not shelter the boy from life. No matter how much his beta raged about it.

There would be those who would despise, deceive, seduce, and use him. Just as there were negatives, there were positives too. But, it wasn't the positives he should worry about.

Letting the boy venture far enough. He rose to follow after him. Falling into step a discreet distance away, he scented their surroundings. There was the occasional brat, who saw themselves as invincible warriors, and tried to sneak up on the boy while he was having a human moment. Fenrir wouldn't stand for such a cowardly act. Nor how they disregarded his power. It was disrespectful! It seemed that the youth were forgetting how much of a monster he was. And that just wouldn't due.

Sephiroth was found under a tree. Knees pressed tightly to his chest, while his chin rested on top of the scrawny bones. Fenrir tasted the tang of salt on the air. The boy was crying. Turning his back to the silverette, he leaned against a tree. He'd allow him to have his human moment without his eyes watching. This was one of those vulnerable moments humans had. No one was to watch, or comfort was to be given.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" The boy spoke thickly, "I haven't done anything to them."

Turning his head to the side, Fenrir glanced at the boy. Sephiroth had a fist full of his growing locks. The silverette didn't show it to others, but the beast could see it like the stars in the sky. His human was suffering. He had heard that some humans took their life, after prolonged torment. Surly, his human wasn't so weak? Suicide was a permanent solution for a temporary problem. He would not have his human go down such a path.

Taking a step forward, he moved around and passed trees. Halting when the crying boy gasped, snapping his head up.

"Who's there?!" Knowing the boy would get hostile if he remained hidden, he flared his aura, letting it caress the silverette before drawing it back. "It's you!" Sephiroth exclaimed, head turning from left-to-right. Fenrir cloaked his aura, earning a shout from his human. "Wait! Don't leave!" He wouldn't.

Walking around, instead of straight through, the wolf came to a stop beside the tree Sephiroth sat against. The young silverette eyes still shifted over the treelines, not noticing that he was there. He studied the boy.

"...Don't go..." It was the sorrow in Sephiroth's voice, that made him take action.

"Human."

The silverette jumped and with quick movement, was in a defensive stance. It took only a second for his eyes to go wide. Fenrir wanted to chuckle, but kept up his serious demeanor. Azures watching the boy inch closer, he titled his head, waiting to see what the other would do. They stood in silence. Staring at one another.

"Y-you..."

"Me."

Grabbing at his shirt, the boy nervously asked, "What're you doing here, sir?"

A single brow raised. Sir? He didn't favor the human word, but would let it pass since it was his human who said it. "I'm here to find out why there's a human crying in my forest," the young silverette's cheeks darkened.

"I wasn't crying."

"No?"

"No."

The beast hummed. "It seems I have the wrong human then," with that, he turned to leave.

"It was me!" Sephiroth hollered, sprinting forward. Only to freeze moments later, as if realizing who it was he was chasing after.

The blond peered over his shoulder. "Was it?"

"Yes..."

Humming again, he turned to face the boy once more. "Do not make lying a habit, human." A lesson he would find out the hard way, if the child kept such a negative trait up.

"Yes, sir," the silverette replied, guilty now.

Not holding it against the silverette, what with knowing how much pride the boy had. Fenrir decided to get to the point of the matter. "Why were you crying?" It made his human uncomfortable, but he needed to know the boy's mental state.

Eyes shifting to the ground, Sephiroth's lips formed into a stubborn pout.

"The kids in my reading lesson...they were picking on me," the young silverette retorted reluctantly.

"For what reasons?" He hadn't paid attention, seeking a nap during that time.

"Because of my eyes," brushing at the corners, those felines met his, before darting away, "they aren't normal. I'm not normal." The last part came out in a whisper. Words that the beast still heard.

Sighing. He allowed his fingers to glide over the rough tree. The wolf hadn't known his human felt this way. Normal. What was so tempting about that? To be normal, was like being everyone else. Boring. Had the boy been normal, like every other human, he would have killed him as a babe. Consequences be damned.

"Being different," he started, "is this not a desirable thing for humans?"

"It is." Sephiroth nodded, twiddling the ends of his shoulder length hair. "I'm just _too_ different," turning his face down, the silverette closed his eyes, "and I don't know why. My mom and brother's eyes aren't like this. So why me? Why am I such a freak?"

Fenrir knew, that wasn't all his human was referring to. Sephiroth's five senses were advanced, more so than _normal_ humans. His ability to move faster, recover quicker, and memory were all greater than other humans.

While the adults praised him, the children derided him.

Why not listen to the praises though? Clearly, the more matured humans views matter more, than a bunch of pathetic imbeciles. There was no time to regret not toughing the boy's skin at a younger age, Fenrir decided he would start now. Better late than never.

Rather the young boy's feelings about himself changed or not. Only time would tell. There was one thing Sephiroth would need to learn though, and quick!

"Emotions are self-inflicting weapons," close enough to stare down at his human, "show them to the wrong one, and they will be preyed upon, manipulated, and used as the blueprints to your grave." Just like today. How easy the boy allowed the others to get under his skin. With words alone! This world was not made for the soft, the weak, or the hopeless. It was time the boy learned that.

By the look in those feline orbs, he knew Sephiroth took his words to heart.

"I do not condone such weakness, especially in men. Fix yourself, human. Or face bowing to those stronger than you in the future."

Again, the boy took his words to heart, nodding with eyes full of determination.

Feeling that his work for now was done, he turned to leave. Pausing again, as his human called out to him.

"Was that a lesson?"

Not looking back, he answered, "Yes." He could hear the young silverette's heart accelerate.

"Will...there be another?" An innocent question, merged with uncertainty, and longing.

Letting a smirk form at his lips, the beast questioned mockingly, "Will I find you crying again?"

A short pause, before a low, "No," came from the other's lips.

"Then prepare yourself," resuming his path deep into the forest, "if you prove to be deserving of my time, I shall take you as my charge."

"When!" An immediate response.

"The next time I appear before you." Before the child could attack with his next set queries, the blond snatched back his aura, vanishing within the shadows.

* * *

"Stance!"

Sephiroth and the other six rows of students snapped into the standard attack pose. Bent legs spread to line up with their shoulders, sword arm in offense, while the other was set in defense. Dots of sweat trailed down his face. Fortunately, he decided to tied his hair back.

"Strike!"

At Staniv's next command, all thirty-six boys jetted their swords forward in a three slash combo, hollering "Ha!" with each motion.

"Shield!"

Reversing in movement, their feet kicked up dust as they pivot, blocked invisible attacks, and brought their empty hands up in fist punches.

"Salute!"

They all effortlessly fell into their next order. All on the same wavelength, placed their armed hand behind their backs, pressing the swords flat against their spines, before bringing their balled hand up to pound thrice on their chest. Emitting a thunderous howl. Tzidda's battle cry that struck fear into every opponent they faced.

This was their ending warm up. Everyday, after three hours had passed, they would use the last fifteen minutes to go over the S4M, short for, Standard Four Motions. It had been a pain when first learning the four motions. His weapons instructor would go in chronological order one day, then in random picks another day. Choosing between two rhythms; fast or slow. The sadistic instructor would have them do it repeatedly until they were all harmonious. If by the third time they weren't in sync, they would have to give twenty push-ups, balancing a line of medium sized rocks down their backs. If one dropped, your push-ups were doubled.

It was all a pain, but at the end of the day, it all was productive. The punishment motivated them to do better, as well as build up their strength, balance, and endurance.

Now, the S4M was nothing but child's play. Sephiroth was positive enough that he could do it with his eyes closed. He'd like to add a little of his own style into the mixed. But made sure to tone it down, after he had to 'drop' and do fifty push-ups for changing the traditional style.

After the usual speech given by Staniv, with comments of who was improving and who needed more work, they were dismissed. The silverette sighed, not minding the ache in his muscles. It told him that he actually gave his body a work out. Hope always told him, if he didn't feel any pain, he made no gains. Those were the rare times when his idiot brother wasn't spitting complete crap out his mouth.

"Oi, Kitty! I heard the Crescent Unit were gonna be practicing by the reef today, wanna jet?" One of the few friends he had shouted from across the field.

He groaned at the tasteless nickname given to him. Looking over toward the jogging boy, Sephiroth could only give a half-hearted glare. Edward 'Edge' Geraldine, the boy was a self-proclaimed ninja, using homemade four-pointed shurikens. They were rusted and old, but still sharp enough to slice through a few layers of skin.

The boy, Edge, who was only two months older than him, moved to Tzidda last year. Sephiroth hadn't taken well to the smart mouthed, brash boy. Especially when the first words out the boy's mouth was, "Would ya like some milk with that frown, Kitty?" He had nearly taken his sword to the older boy's neck.

Soon enough, they became the village rivals. Trying to one up each other on everything. Somewhere along the way, they became friends. Sephiroth-to this day-didn't quite know how it happened. He no longer cared. They had found a common ground and bonded on it. Surprisingly, they had shared many similar liking's. But, the one thing Sephiroth could relate to with Edge the most, was their hair color.

Silver.

Never would he give words to his feelings, but, Sephiroth was quite pleased to have someone other than his family share the odd hue of hair. In a way, it made them distance cousins. At least, in the private thoughts of his mind it did.

Excitement burst through him. His once tired limbs now refreshed. Adjusting a few rebellious strands back into his small ponytail, he fixed his clothes next. Sephiroth would have preferred to shower before heading down there, but he didn't want to miss a second of the famous C-unit.

Together they raced toward the carriage that would take them to the reef. Glad he pocketed some of his gil from home, he handed the driver the correct amount of gil. Edge all but threw it into the man's face, demanding that the man hurry up. Sephiroth's cheeks had darkened, only getting deeper when he caught the grunted words of the driver.

They had arrived at their destination fairly quick. He had the sneaking suspicious that the driver went faster than usual, just to get the obnoxious older boy out the carriage. With a quick thanks and apology, Sephiroth ran after his friend, who was already half-way toward the reef.

"We made it and in a nick of time too!" Edge bellowed, flopping onto the ground.

The feline eyed boy followed, going more gracefully to the ground. It earned a snort and a jab from the older boy, but he ignored him. Turning toward the sandy field where the young members of C-unit prepared for their training. Sephiroth beamed. With the awesome view, he would be able to see everything.

Edge jerked forward, "There he is!"

Chartreuses scanned over the young men, immediately spotting a river of byzantium purple hair. A simper slid its way across Sephiroth's face. He watched as his idol stretched, proving to his young eyes how flexible his body was.

"Caius!"

His lips parted into another groan, as his older friend shouted for the C-uint's attention. Eyes of amethyst turned toward them, landing on Edge, before sliding toward him. Caius nodded in their direction, gifting them with his acknowledgment. It said a lot, if someone from Crescent Unit gave you the time of day.

To Sephiroth, it was the best thing in the world. One day, he would be able to stand beside his idol, and call himself a Crescent Warrior.

Not to long after, the young men began to warm up, then fall into sequences. His eyes drunk in everything. Movement. Stance. Strikes, vertical, diagonal, and horizontal. Shielding of both offense and defense. Speed and reflexes. Counter attacks and dodges. Energy burned through his being. How badly he wanted to join them! His classmates no longer gave him that thrill. The only one to give him a run for his money was his older friend. But Staniv would pair them up once or twice a month, with excuses of not wanting them to blow each other's _control system_ out.

Sure, they were competitive, nor did they hold themselves back when facing off. That's what made it fun. Exhilarating! He got such a rush when fighting. His blade whistling through the air, as he tried with everything in him to hit his mark. Edge dished everything given to him, back at the long haired silverette times ten.

Time flew by. And before either of them knew it, the C-unit were cooling off, washing away the sweat at the edge of the ocean.

Caius was making his way to them, shirt absent from his upper body.

"Wicked moves, bandanna," now that the purple haired man was away from his comrades, Edge took to calling him his personal nickname.

The man had given up trying to get the short haired silverette to stop calling him the nickname, but learned after a while, that it was of no use. Instead of scolding the boy, he flicked him in the center of his forehead. Causing the boy to yelp, throwing his arms up to shield himself from anymore possible head injuries.

"Your lessons have been going smoothly, yes?" The Crescent warrior asked, taking a seat between them. They both replied positively, earning a proud nod from the calm man. Sephiroth remembered Staniv saying that Caius was like 'the calm before the storm', during special times, the long haired silverette wished to see the Crescent warrior abandon the calm, and drive head first into the storm. What would the man be like then?

"Stupid Stan wants me to learn how to use a bow&arrow, but I'm a _ninja_, not an archer!" Edge exclaimed, deep from his core.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. Here we go again! He heard the older boy whine about the matter, more than his mom complained about him sneaking out at night to camp with Wolfie.

"It is basic knowledge you must have," Caius replied, "you never know when you'll need to strike down your enemy at a distance." His answer made the other pout.

"Kitty doesn't have to learn it!"

Sephiroth frowned. There he went again, calling him that girly name! "That's because I'm smarter than you," he jabbed, before adding, "plus, I learned how to use it during my first year." Idiot.

They bickered with each other and talked to Caius for another hour or so, before the man sent them off. He and Edge had raced each other back to the carriages, to head back home.

Sephiroth was in the middle of telling the older boy about his sword partner, when a heavy aura weighed down on him. It stunned him to the bone. He instantly knew who it was. Eyes locking on the trees around them, he stuttered an excuse of needing to go somewhere. His friend only shrugged, before leaving with a farewell.

Making sure no one saw him, the silverette darted into the forest. Following the pull of the heat that seemed to lead him in the right direction. He stepped into a wide clearing. It was circular, clean of everything but healthy grass. The trees around looked as if they were leaning away, scared of dropping any of their leaves onto the area.

Standing in the middle, was _him_. The blond man.

* * *

**A/N: BANG! Another chapter down, call the ambulance! I literally did this chapter THREE TIMES! I'm pretty comfortable with this version. *Thumb raised* Let me knock this out the way before anyone ask, (DISCLAIMER) Edge and Caius does NOT belong to be, but the Final Fantasy series.**

**Also, all my peeps who're a little slow in math. Sephiroth was eight in the last few chapters, two years has passed, now he's ten. I repeat, he is ten years old! Go ahead and wipe your forehead, I know you're sweating :D :D :D**

**I just wanna take the time out to thank ALL my COOKIES&CREAMERs who reviewed, followed, and fav'ed this story. Does a girl's heart proud knowing my peeps are loving this story. *Wipes at tears***

**Comments and questions, you know were to leave'em.**

**CHOW**


End file.
